Min'Rahn
by Sithmaith
Summary: UA Min'Rhan est une terre où il fait bon vivre, divers ethnies, pléthore de cultures, une faune et une flore variées. Alliance, trahison, coup-bas et autre faux semblant. Magnus Bane, Alchimiste, Alexander Lightwood, gardien, des destins croisés, entremêlés
1. Prologue

_Et si on ne gardait que les noms et traits de caractère des personnages de Shadowhunters pour modifier tout le reste?_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas naturellement_

 _Voilà l'idée qui a germé dans mon esprit couplée à bon nombre d'autres voici donc le prologue de cette histoire toute neuve_

* * *

Après le dernier cataclysme qui eut frappé notre monde, plus d'un siècle auparavant, celui-ci fut presque intégralement recouvert par l'immensité des eaux. Seules subsistaient quelques parcelles de terres, que se disputaient farouchement les survivants.

Les gardiens sont les dirigeants de notre nouveaux monde, tout comme de l'ancien. Puits de savoir et guerriers de renoms, nul ne remet leur pouvoir en question, ni même l'étendue de leurs connaissances tant elles sont absolues. Noble héritiers des anciens ils savent tout, toujours. Immuable transition dont tu hérites toi, preux successeur qui lit ces quelques lignes.

Sur ce même territoire subsistent les humains, sous la protection de leurs aînées. Paradoxalement, la race la plus faible de ce monde, est également celle qui a le mieux résisté aux méandres du désastre. Ceci faisant d'elle la population la plus nombreuse. La sécurité précaire offerte par les gardiens ne satisfaisait guère les plus téméraires des humains. Certains friands d'aventure, décidèrent de dompter les océans, en faisant régner la piraterie, écumant de fait les mers pour s'enrichir et étancher leurs soifs de sang et de liberté dérisoire.

La liberté justement est le mot d'ordre d'une autre race : les métamorphes. Chaque clans possèdent un animal totem, qui leur permet d'en adopter l'apparence à loisir. Ils habitent une péninsule reculée se nommant Noritam. Ils sont d'un naturel brutal et solitaire, les mettant en marge de la société. Pour dire vrai, ils sont régulièrement la cible de certaines autres ethnies, à tord ou à raison. Leur credo : _est je suis né pour te connaître, pour te nommer: Liberté (1)_

Bien loin de nos parcelles, dans les terres luxuriante de Serehïn vivent les elfes. Peuple anciens et fascinant parmi tous. Voisins, les nymphes vivent en harmonie et en totale fraternité avec ce peuple et leur environnement.

Dans les montagnes du nord demeurent toujours les nains, peuple de barbare et d'inculte sans importance aucune, puisque s'en accommodant fort bien.

Peuple puissant et redouté, les alchimistes sont méconnus. Leur pouvoirs sont grand à l'instar de leur bêtise paraît il. Je ne saurais en affirmer. Ce que je peux vous dire toutefois, c'est qu'il se distinguent en deux catégories distinct. Les individus révélant une affinité avec le monde physique et ceux avec le monde astral. La légende voudrait que certains puissent utiliser les deux arts, mais c'est là pure fadaise.

Ethnie tout aussi sombre les ombres, assassins sans merci, fantôme invisible, ils faut sans méfier comme autant de fléau impalpable.

La dernière race de notre monde, n'en fait pas tout à fait réellement partie. Ils sont en réalité, un jolie conte raconté aux enfants, plus qu'une identité à part entière. C'est en quelque sorte des créatures amphibienne ailées appelées dragons, habitant le monde astral et protégeant de rares élues. Ceci remplissaient les rêves des bambins de palpitantes épopées.

* * *

Max referma le lourd ouvrage poussiéreux à grand bruit. Il ne croyait pas tout à fait les mots inscrit dans tout ces manuscrit d'un autre temps. Il avait lu longtemps, son corps endolori le lui reprochait désormais. L'inactivité prolongé n'était pas bonne pour son jeune âge et il était grand temps qu'il aille rejoindre ses frères pour l'entraînement quotidien. Prudemment il se leva donc et se hâta de rejoindre l'imposant jardin.

* * *

 _J'avais toujours rêvé d'écrire de la propagande, voilà qui est chose faites ^^_

 _(1) citation connue de Paul Eluard, guère de chance pour qu'elle se retrouve là, mais je la trouvais très à propos_

 _Pour les dates de parution je ne saurais le dire. Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j'ai ressenti le besoin de l'écrire et tant qu'a être écrit pourquoi ne pas la publier. J'aime bien avoir des avis, c'est toujours instructif, donc faites vous plaisir ^^_

 _J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdu avec tout ce petit catalogue, mais ça me semblait plus facile pour la suite_


	2. à l'aube

_Voici donc le premier chapitre, bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Mois des feuilles, année 442 après le cataclysme_

Guère plus qu'une silhouette silencieuse qui se déplaçait sans bruit aucun. Habitude oh combien ancrée après tant d'années d'exercice. Se mouvoir aussi simplement que respirer. Agile, gracieux, même si personne ne le voyait jamais. Lui savait qu'il excellait dans son art. Et c'était là bien suffisant.

Une pelisse sombre le recouvrait entièrement, poussiéreuse mais d'une facture tout à fait honorable. Sa vielle amie contre le froid, rempart loyal. Des boutons étaient tombés au combat bien sur, mais qu'importait au fond. Sa large capuche lui couvrait la moitié du visage, le dissimulait, artifice là bien inutile, mais il aimait la mise en scène. Après tout qui le lui reprocherait, il était seul.

Min'Rahn, la cité blanche s'étendait là devant lui. Elle était lumineuse, resplendissante. Ses pierres immaculées, blanchie à la chaux, lui apportait une certaine magnificence. Force lui était de le reconnaître. C'était là le domaine des gardiens, ils avaient nommés leur place forte comme leur monde. Y avait il être plus imbus ? Il ne le songeait aucunement. Il aimait la sensation de les narguer simplement en foulant leur terre.

Les scélérats n'étaient ici pas les bienvenus. Si les gardes les trouvaient là ils étaient emprisonnés sans procès aucun puis exécuté, dans les meilleurs des cas. Ombres, nains, métamorphes, alchimistes, leur place n'était pas là. Pour les gardiens du moins.

Raphaël lui n'était pas en accord avec cet était de fait. Un sourire affable étira ses traits. On ne le débusquerait jamais. Se cacher là on personne ne le chercherait, sous le nez même de ceux qu'il fuyait. Idée aussi stupide ne pouvait que fonctionner. Il quitta le port laissant les voiles du Pragonor derrière lui. Il avait à faire, les contrats ne l'entendraient pas éternellement.

* * *

\- « Tu as terminé l'ouvrage que je t'avais donné à lire ? »

Le froid semblait s'infiltrer partout jusque dans les os du pauvre Max. L'humidité n'était pas en reste dans la salle d'étude, de fine gouttelettes perlaient même au plafond. Assis devant son petit bureau, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine pour tenter de garder sa propre chaleur, il grelottait. Une large couverture termina vaillamment sa course sur ses frêles épaules. L'enfant échappa un soupir de contentement.

\- « Oui, avant de vous rejoindre pour l'entraînement. »

On attendait de lui bien davantage, il ne le savait que trop bien, pourtant son interlocuteur gardait silence. Les yeux clairs le fixaient avec un faux sérieux et une vrai tendresse. Son instructeur n'était autre que son aîné. Il aimait apprendre avec Alexander. Ce dernier écoutait toujours l'avis qu'émettait son cadet. Pour lui, s'était cela être gardien, défendre le savoir dans son intégralité.

\- « Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je dois en penser. Etta mère de toute chose, nous enseigne que tout à lieu pour une raison. Que rien n'est jamais dut au simple hasard, même si la toile ne nous apparaît pas dans son ensemble de prime abord. Il faut toujours continuer à croire»

Le jeune garçon savait que devant un autre il aurait dut s'arrêter là, que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne pouvait être entendu par tous, mais c'était son frère qui lui faisait face et celui-ci mettait un point d'honneur à lui enseigner la rhétorique, l'art de défendre ses idées tout en respectant celles contraires.

Alexander ne détournait pas regard, attendant patiemment que Max s'exprime.

\- « El père de tout, guerrier parmi les guerriers nous montre le pouvoir de l'humilité, les justes combats à entreprendre et les manières de les mener à bien. Je ne vois rien de preux à exterminer des peuples entiers. Si Etta a crut bon de les créer pourquoi aller contre elle ? »

Le gardien regarda son apprenti avec sérieux. Il n'avait pas menti, il avait lu consciencieusement les quelques lignes et en était venu à tirer ses propre conclusions. L'enfant avait cherché à comprendre, sans prendre pour acquis ce qu'on lui avait donné. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement.

\- « Peux-tu préciser encore davantage ta pensée je te prie ? Tu n'es encore là qu'au prémisse je me trompe ? »

\- « Il est vrai que je ne suis qu'à l'esquisse de mon étude, mais j'y vois déjà des failles. Je comprend que l'on puisse en vouloir à un individu de part ses actes répréhensibles, mais à une espèce dans sa globalité, cela me semble peut probable. Il y a encore des exécutions je le sais, j'y ai même assisté parfois, mais ce qui c'est passé naguère allait au delà»

Alexander n'était pas en accord avec son jeune frère sur ce dernier point. Un génocide restait ce qu'il était, une tuerie de masse. Les gardiens ne condamnaient que peu, il était vrai et seulement sur Min' Rhan, laissant le reste du monde plus ou moins libre hormis si une ethnie quémandait assistance, enfin si celle-ci étaient les elfes, les humains ou les nymphes, bien entendu. Les autres étant jugés barbare. Il y avait néanmoins d'autres manière d'asservir un peuple sans pour autant l'exterminer purement et simplement. Max était peut être encore trop jeune pour comprendre que la mort n'était pas toujours la pire des issus. Au moins n'était il pas dupe quand au passé de leur ordre, c'était un excellent début.

\- « Tu as en partit raison. Les temps sont moins dure désormais quelque soit la race. Toutefois, avant de ravir une vie assure toi toujours de le faire pour le mieux

Le jeune garçon pesait le poids des mots. Il savait que son frère ne faisait pas toujours l'unanimité auprès des leurs en considérant chaque vie égale. Lui y voyait une logique implacable

\- « Pourrais-tu aller au cuisine me chercher pain et fromage s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger ce soir »

C'était une récompense pour le travail fournit, Max ne s'y trompait pas. Dans le cuisine trônait la cheminer et en attendant l'en-cas, il pourrait s'y réchauffer et manger à sa faim. Les novices n'avaient le droit d'y pénétrer uniquement sur ordre de leur percepteur. La rigueur était de mise chez les gardiens.

\- « Je m'y emploie immédiatement »

La joie étirait ses traits et Alexander s'amusa de l'empressement juvénile. À à peine douze ans, Max était un enfant plein d'une curiosité tout à fait essentielle chez les siens. Il s'en alla à grands pas, manquant même de choir.

\- « Tu n'es pas près d'avoir ton repas »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu son compère approcher, mais n'en sursauta pas pour autant. Ils étaient en leur demeure que pouvaient ils bien leur arriver

\- « Il était frigorifié »

Le nouveau venu à la crinière doré, s'installa en face de son frère sur l'un des bancs accolés à la grande table.

\- « Tu ne lui as pas donné tes chaussettes pour protéger ses mains du froid ? »

C'était là une boutade bien coutumière entre les deux inséparables. Enfant, Alexander avait effectivement fait cadeau de sa paires de chaussettes à son comparse, car celui ci commençait à ne plus sentir ses doigts. Il n'avait alors songé qu'il mettait en péril ses propres orteils. Par bonheur, les guérisseurs avait put réchauffer ses pauvres pieds, mais l'histoire était resté comme une anecdote amusante.

Alexander replongea bien vite dans un ouvrage différent cela relatait de veille légende de son ordre

 _Les fils de l'existence s'entrecroisent en des points et s'éloignent en d'autres. La toile est tissée en amonts par des puissances extraordinaires, dénouée à notre naissance, il est de notre devoir de restaurer cet art égal à celui qu'il était à l'aube des temps. Les œuvres les plus élaborées nécessite plusieurs vie pour être reconstruites, mais qu'importe, l'important étant le résultat et non le chemin pour l'accomplir._

* * *

 _Voilà donc le début de cette histoire qui je pense risque d'être longue._

 _Naturellement elle s'ouvre sur Raphaël, mea culpa ^^_

 _Vous l'aurez compris j'espère c'est un ombre tada da da ^^_


	3. exécution

_Nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _Même si elle est implicite il contient de la violence, je préfère donc prévenir les petits cœurs sensible_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Une exécution. Alexander n'aimait pas ces rassemblement ou un seul être faisait face à des centaines, venus le voir rendre son dernier souffle. Pourtant, à Min'Rahn, c'était épreuve obligée. Une manière pour les gardiens de prévenir, d'avertir. Le savoir n'autorisait guère la faille qu'était la résistance, la désobéissance. La survie de la majorité était après tout l'ultime objectif et impliquait parfois des vie pour en sauver des centaines. Maigre tribut pour certain, bien trop pour le jeune homme.

L'incertitude, de savoir qui était en cause. Rien n'était jamais divulgué. Pour les raisons, les spéculations allaient bon train. Des plus pragmatiques, le temps pouvait manquer pour avertir une telle foule en si peu de temps, au plus médisante, une façon d'observer les réactions à l'annonce de la sanction. Ainsi, les éventuels proches éprouvaient davantage de difficultés pour masquer leurs émotions profondes et ils pouvaient donc être arrêté.

L'accusé était en effet prévenu au dernier moment, devant tous, en se levant le matin et en rejoignant la grande place, il ignorait que c'était là son dernier jour, son dernier matin, ces derniers moments avec ceux qu'il aimait. Pour un peuple qui exécrait l'ignorance, cela avait quelque chose de délicieusement ironique.

Alexander était tendu comme à l'accoutumé les jour de jugement. Il était loin d'être le seul après tout, Max ne s'en sentait pas plus à son aise, Jace lui feignait l'ignorance, mais nul n'était dupe.

Toutefois, pour la guerrière qu'était leur sœur Isabelle, les choses paraissaient plus tolérable. Son aîné songeait que ce n'était là que façade. Comment s'habituer au trépas d'un autre être doué de raison? C'était une notion qui le dépassait.

La jeune femme avait eut des difficultés à trouver sa place dans leur ordre. Alexander était un érudit né, Jace se trouvait dans son élément autant chez les guerriers qu'au milieu des savants. Elle, s'était sentit longtemps exclue, indésirable. Dans un milieu ou les connaissances étaient reines même chez les combattants, elle avait le sentiment désagréable de détonner. Elle ne manquait pas d'intelligence, néanmoins l'abstraction des leçons la laissait le plus souvent de marbre. Elle avait dut se battre pour exister, et trouver satisfaction à enfin se sentir à sa place. Désormais elle avait l'intention de la chérir. Leur cadet quand à lui, excellait en guérison, un chemin tout tracé se profilait donc pour lui à l'horizon.

Ils c'étaient tous préparé dans le plus grand des calmes revêtant les apparat de leur ordre. Chausse foncé, haute botte et chemise opale.

La route les séparant de leurs destinations fut parcourut dans le plus grand des calmes. Même la tête blonde n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. La place étaient déjà peuplé à leurs arrivées, certains attendant avec intérêt ce qu'ils considéraient comme divertissement. D'autres avec appréhension qu'ils pensaient être barbarie, d'autre encore songeait déjà à la suite de la journée quand la corvée serait enfin accomplie. La paix qui en résulterait ensuite, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il y avait toujours une autre fois. Elle était plus lointaine que durant les tueries certes, mais les morts pensaient sans doutes que c'étaient toujours trop.

* * *

Une exécution. Encore. Une de plus. Qui serait la pauvre victime cette fois? Un père ? Une amie ? Un frère ? Un voisin ? Et encore bien davantage sans doutes. Raphaël assisterait à cela, comme on regardait une scène d'un monde auquel on appartenait pas vraiment. Ou plus exactement sur lequel on avait aucune emprise. Si triste soit cette fin tout était déjà acquis, élaboré, anticipé. Personne n'y pouvait rien changer. Ni Etta, Ni El et encore moins le simple ombre qu'il était. Même si c'était lui l'accusé, il accepterait la sentence sans livrer combat, acceptant son propre trépas. Certain affirmait que l'immatériel était le monde des morts, lui et tout ceux de sa race n'en croyait mots. Eux voyaient ou du moins percevaient, cet état si étrange pour les autres: l'entre deux. Grâce à leur faculté si particulière et si jalousement gardée secrète. Leur possibilité d'errer dans cet espace réservé autant qu'ils le désiraient. Cette zone de non droit que tous ignorait. Ni proprement dans le monde physique, ni pleinement dans celui astral. Il y paradait en roi, presque constamment, invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'était pas de son ethnies ou ceux n'étant pas eux même dans l'immatériel. Une habitude de son statut, mais pas seulement. Triste choix que d'être seul soit, mais oh combien plus sur que de se montrer au grand jour, surtout pour un assassin, la discrétion faisant office de religion. Pour lui, c'était un emploi comme un autre, inhérent à ce qu'il était, ce qu'il ne renierait jamais être. Il était ombre pleinement et entièrement et cela lui convenait tout à fait. Toutefois, même pour les contrats son clan ne tuaient jamais ceux de l'alliance. Les gardiens et leurs moutons n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir créer coalitions, même s'ils n'en avaient nulle conscience. Être pris pour proies les avaient soudé, piètre consolation peut être, mais chaque race métamorphe, nain, alchimiste, pirate et ombre faisaient désormais front commun, enfin c'était ce que désirait l'alliance du moins. Les fait étaient quant à eux plus complexe à mettre en place. Ils avaient toutefois pour eux le contrôle des mers, sur un monde presque enseveli sous l'eau c'était un avantage non négligeable. Les ennemis n'ayant nul accès sur cet éléments. C'était leur place belle. Leur domaine et ils le défendaient bellement.

* * *

\- « Kiara, approche je te prie »

La voix résonnait dans l'esprit d'Alexander. Kiara était une apprentie de quelques saisons plus âgée que Max. L'une de ses disciples. William le grand maître de l'ordre l'avait sommé d'obéir, elle ne pouvait refuser. L'homme à la silhouette longiligne se tenait droit, dans sa tenue réglementaire, la mine sévère et les traits marqués. Ou peut être était-ce l'inverse, Alexander ne savait plus vraiment. Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il y avait là erreur, que cette encore enfant ne pouvait pas être coupable, quelque soit les crimes qu'on lui reprochait. Mais cela aurait été mensonge. Il la connaissait. Il avait refusé de comprendre, mais il savait, cela il ne pouvait le nier. La jeune femme passa près de lui, tendue.

\- « Peuple juste et sage, ne courbe pas l'échine Siofra. »

Il s'était exprimé faiblement dans sa langue maternelle à elle. Siofra. Petite elfe, dans une langue oubliée qu'appréciait le peuple de Kiara. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour le remercier, elle ne montra aucun signe qu'elle avait entendu. Ça n'avait été qu'un simple murmure. De maître à élève. Pourtant, son appel ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle avait trahi l'ordre. Le message d'Alexander pouvait être considérer comme acte de résistance. Néanmoins, aucun geste ne se fit voir autour de lui, aucune réaction. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Rébellion silencieuse, c'était souvent le cas quand l'accusée était si jeune. Elle le paraissait encore davantage avec sa frêle carrure et son visage plein d'innocence juvénile.

* * *

Kiara avançait vers sa propre mort, elle le savait. Dix-sept cycle de saisons. Elle aurait vécu dix-sept cycle de saisons. Du moins c'était l'âge qu'elle avait pour son peuple. Elle aurait aimé vivre, mais c'était là le point commun avec tout les condamnés sans doutes. Elle aurait voulu retrouver juste une dernière fois les étendues boisées de Serehïn. Elle aimait la nature, mais pas plus que les autres vivants. C'était peut être ce qui la démarquait des siens, après tout. Son amour de la vie sous toutes ses formes. Elle avait voyagé beaucoup pour son jeune âge. Elle était tombée amoureuse une fois. Où était Sybille désormais ? Était elle en vie sa si douce métamorphe ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle aurait aimé revoir le visage souriant hâlé par le soleil et les cheveux brun comme la terre qu'elle aimait tant.

Et Daïkin ? Se souviendrait-il de son amie quand elle aurait disparut pendant une petite éternité et que lui demeurerait, immuable ? Elle se souvenait de la chasse à ses côtés, des jeux dans la petite cascade près du campement, de son propre départ aussi quand elle avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait rester inactive face à cette guerre qui l'horrifiait. Et ce jourd'hui elle avait perdue. D'autres continueraient le combat, elle le savait. Mais serait-il assez nombreux ? Son trépas serait il inutile ? C'était ce dont elle avait le plus peur. Ce qui la terrifiait c'est qu'elle ne manquerait peut être à personne. Que nul ne se sentirait touché par sa disparition, par ses idées en lesquelles elle croyait tant, pour qui elle donnait sa vie. Si la résistance n'était qu'écran de fumée ? Elle se gourmandait c'était ses craintes qui s'exprimait pas elle.

Elle arrivait sur l'estrade. Quelques marche à monter. Elle les franchit sans lenteur excessive. Sa fin n'était pas vraiment proche. L'agonie d'un elfe était longue. Elle était entrée dans l'ordre en prétextant qu'elle voulait découvrir cette institution qui la fascinait, elle avait dit vouloir apprendre. C'était vrai, seules les raisons qui avaient motivé son geste étaient inventées.

Elle ressentait la haine que lui vouait William, pourtant c'est sur la foule qu'elle reporta son regard, en se forçant à ne regarder personne en particulier.

\- « Sais tu quels sont tes crimes elfe ?

William lui demandait implicitement d'avouer. Nier ne servait à rien après tout, elle était désignée coupable. Rien de ce qu'elle n'aurait pu dire ne pouvait intercéder en sa faveur et elle ne le désirait pas. Peut être pouvait elle encore parler, juste une dernière fois, pour que tout ne soit pas vain.

\- « Mes crimes sont les mêmes que beaucoup d'autres je suppose. L'espoir en est le plus grand. »

\- « Tu es soupçonnée de trahison à ta race, à ta fonction d'apprentie et à ta nature profonde, avoue tu cela ? »

Sa nature profonde ? Qu'était elle censé être ? Elle aurait dut se contenter de vivre en autarcie, bien heureuse de ce qu'elle avait, en remerciant les gardiens de ne pas troubler leur si précieuse paix? Elle se voulait juste, comment continuer en sachant que d'autres étaient exterminés pour le simple fait d'être né sur la mauvaise contrée selon certain ? Elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. C'était ce qu'elle voulait être sa nature profonde.

\- « J'avoue faire partie d'un peuple sage et juste. Je ne courberais pas l'échine devant vous, ni devant quiconque, même pas devant mon bourreau. »

Elle reprenait ainsi les mots d'Alexander en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser les yeux clairs ou ceux couleur foret de son cadet. Elle ne voulait les mettre à défaut. Mourir elle pouvait le supporter, l'accepter, mais pas si elle devait provoquer la perte d'être qui lui était cher. Elle avait toujours apprécié son professeur. Plus encore puisqu'il avait été le seul à lui adresser son soutien. Elle voulait le remercier à sa manière.

Elle ne voulait regarder, l'un des siens s'approcher d'elle, elle ne voulait pas voir les traits, pas risquer de le reconnaître. Elle connaissait le rituel, ne l'avait jamais vu, mais n'en ignorait rien. Ils étaient immortels, mais pas indestructible. Il suffisait d'enfermer son essence vitale dans une lame bien particulière. Forgé d'une alliance de métal définit. Ce ne pouvait être réalisé que par un autre elfe, mais c'était possible. Elle sentit l'éclair de douleur sur son flan et un instant elle capta les prunelles émeraudes, elle avait voulu s'exhorter au courage, ne pas le mettre en danger, mais cela avait été un simple réflexe. Elle avait cherché son ami, simplement.

* * *

Une jeune elfe c'était là fait inattendu. Une rebelle bien sur c'était toujours ainsi. Raphaël voulait s'éloigner de la scène, détourner regard de sa propre lâcheté. Pour elle, il ne pouvait rien, peut être pourrait il agir pour d'autre. Il était encore temps de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être et la petite elfe blonde au visage clair et à la mine lumineuse malgré tout, il ne le pouvait plus. Tenter de la secourir aurait été pure bêtise. Entraînant des morts inutiles. Il se le répéta comme une rengaine, mais pas tout à fait assez pour réussir à s'en persuader

* * *

Kiara, Kiara, Kiara.

Ce ne pouvait être elle, il devait y avoir méprise. Il fallait que ça soit le cas. Max ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas elle. C'était une elfe, les gardiens étaient leurs alliés. Ce n'était pas une rénégat, il fallait qu'elle leur dise, il pourrait témoigner pour elle, lui. Dire qu'elle avait une voix cristalline, que le matin il lui fallait de longue minute avant de parler, qu'elle était parfois d'humeur caustique, mais elle n'était certes pas une rebelle. C'était son amie. L'une des plus proche. Il ne pouvait … Elle ne devait pas s'en aller. Pas ainsi. Elle... Kiara.

* * *

Alexander était un gardien. En ce titre, il savait reconnaître la magie quand il en sentait, on lui avait même appris à l'annihiler. Pur réflexe de protection qui le poussa alors à placer sa main sur le poignet de son petit frère. Il agit alors avant de comprendre. Avant même d'admettre que ce qu'il sentait poindre provenait de Max.

* * *

Une faible lueur, dans tout l'amas de forme sombre. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait y avoir personne dans l'immatériel. Il n'y avait là pas d'alchimiste, il en était certain, pourtant... Il avait bien vu cet éclat si reconnaissable qu'il se décida à suivre

* * *

Les badauds commençaient à partir. Ils pouvaient fuir sans que cela ne soit interprété comme tel. Il fallait emmener Max loin d'ici. Alexander se sentait tiraillé. Kiara agonisait lentement. Sa première idée avait été de demeurer non loin d'elle, de ne pas l'abandonner seule face à son si triste sort. Mais tout avait changé, il sentait la magie entravée pulser sous ses doigts. Max ne contrôlait rien, il fallait l'éloigner.

\- « Partez, je reste pour elle»

La voix de Jace résonnait faiblement près d'eux, ses yeux fixé sur l'horizon. Baisser la tête, détourner le regard de l'exécution étaient considérés comme suspect. Alexander aurait voulu parler à sa sœur, lui expliquer, mais elle était loin avec les autres guerriers. Il laisserait faire Jace, il saurait trouver les bons mots. Sans plus tergiverser davantage, il se mit en marche entraînant un Max hébété dans son sillage. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisque c'était les conséquences de l'anti-magie de son aîné. Fuir mais pour aller où ?

Min'Rahn était une île et ou trouverait il un équipage pirate capable de le faire traverser en ces terres ? Prendre la mer sans eux étaient pure folie. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir réussit à percer le secret des étendues salés. Tout autres ne survivait pas plus de quelques heures en mettant les voiles. Tempêtes, coups du sort, incendie, rat-de-marée, tout les éléments se déchaînés et nul ne revenait vivant. Il n'y avait pas d'issus. Il parcourait de petites ruelles désertes sans d'autres but que marcher.

\- « Tu cherches un bateau gardien ? »

Alexender sursauta et il en lâcha Max qui disparut en l'instant accompagné de l'inconnu qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu arriver.

* * *

\- « Tout va bien mon garçon, respire, tout va bien, le premier voyage est toujours le plus difficile à ce qu'on m'a dit. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre même si je ne doit être pour toi qu'une entité grisâtre. Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur le gardien qui était avec toi, il faut que tu aille le retrouver. Reste calme, rien n'est aussi terrible qu'il n'y parait »

la lumière était aveuglante, mais étrangement ce n'était pas désagréable. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que cette voix grave qui lui intimait de douce parole. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment le avant. Il n'y avait que le maintenant. Max se sentait serein. Il était bien dans toute cette clartée. Il avait eut l'impression d'entendre un appel auquel il répondait à présent. Était-ce ses facultés de gardiens qui se manifestaient enfin ? Personne n'en disait mot pour ne pas influencer les apprentis, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé les choses ainsi. Qu'avait dit la voix déjà ? Ah oui il devait se concentrer sur Alexander pour le retrouver. Mais le retrouver où et pourquoi ?

* * *

« Max »

Enfin il était revenu, mais pas seul.

\- « Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

\- « Moi ? Rien. On ne peut transformer quelqu'un en alchimiste, il est né ainsi gardien. »

Le ton recelait une ironie palpable. La carrure sous la vêture sombre semblait définie.

Non ce ne pouvait être vrai, c'était Max, son petit frère. L'ombre mentait après tout, on ne pouvait faire confiance à cette ethnie, ils ne faisaient que duper, feindre et séduire. Alexander se raccrochait aux certitudes qu'il avait si souvent rejeté en un unique bloc. Mais quand tout semble s'effondrer à quoi agripper sinon à ce qui reste.

\- « C'est mon petit frère »

Le jeune homme avait parlé davantage pour lui même que pour tout autre.

l'enfant regardait ses mains comme si elles avaient eu toutes les réponses, il ne prononçait parole, ni cris comme s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait revenu peu importait d'ou.

\- « L'un de vous à besoin de boire quelque chose de fort et l'autre de repos. Ça tombe bien j'ai l'endroit parfait pour l'un et l'autre. »

\- « Pourquoi nous vous suivrions nous ? Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un piège »

L'homme sous la cape éclata d'un rire sans joie. Ses interlocuteurs ne pouvait voir son visage, mais cela ne semblait le déranger en rien.

« A quoi bon tendre un piège à des condamner ? Ce que vous serez si je ne vous aides pas »

Les rouages du cerveau d'Alexander semblaient sortir de leur inactivités relatifs. Kiara. Ça aurait put être Max à sa place. Cette pensée le glaça autant que le soulagement qu'il ressentit alors. Ce n'était pas le cas. Max allait bien pour l'heure. Le brun se sentit immédiatement coupable, Kiara avait peut être été la sœur de quelqu'un également. C'était une jeune femme brillante. Il ne pouvait ramener Max à l'ordre. C'était l'emmener à sa mort certaine que d'agir ainsi. Il était un alchimiste, du monde astral si Alexander s'en referait à ce qu'il avait vu. Aucun gardien ne le laisserait vivre désormais. Enfin hormis lui et Jace et peut être Isabelle. S'ils s'en allaient, l'aîné serait un traître aux siens. Alexander ne pourrait jamais revenir, il le savait. Il aimait cette vie, pourtant il devait y renoncer. Un autre que lui aurait peut être laissé Max avec l'ombre sans se préoccuper que de son propre avenir. Mais cette possibilité ne l'effleura même pas. C'était son Max, il ne pouvait le trahir lui. Les yeux émeraudes se portèrent sur lui et il y lu une confiance infinie, quoi qu'il déciderait, l'enfant le suivrait. Il semblait retrouver pieds. Il fallait agir vite, bientôt il se souviendrait de Kiara.

\- « Nous vous suivons »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais avait pris une décision qui serait il le savait inéluctable

* * *

Et voilà ^^

 _J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdus avec ces quelques explications. J'essaies de ne pas noyer sous les informations ou les émotions niark ^^_

 _Siofra veut réellement dire petite elfe en Gaélique_

 _Et William parce dans ma petite tête depuis "les pillers de la terre de Ken Follet" tous les méchants s'appellent William_

 _Le prochain chapitre signera l'arrivée de Magnus_


	4. crépuscule

_Et voilà nouveau chapitre again_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Le changement était par nature un fait angoissant. Alors que dire lorsqu'il concernait la vie dans son entièreté ? Tout simplement terrifiant. Pourtant Alexander se refusait à y songer en l'instant. Ils leurs suffisaient de marcher et d'espérer que l'ombre n'avait pas à leurs encontre d'intentions néfastes, à les emmener ainsi seul lui savait où. Il fallait seulement croire en la volonté d'El. Après tout, la situation ne pouvait être que de son fait. Si tel était le cas, tout irait à merveille, Etta y veillerait. Leur escapade n'était qu'une succession de virage et d' allé dans des ruelles étroites. Le gardien n'avait jamais foulé ces coins de la ville, aussi aurait il été bien incapable d'y retourner si besoin était. C'était peut être après tout l'objectif recherché. Entre la prudence et la paranoïa il n'y a parfois qu'une mince barrière. Le jeune homme doutait toutefois que ce soit ici le cas. Ils avaient trahit l'ordre lui et Max, on ne les laisseraient sans doute pas se dérober avec autant de facilité. A bien y réfléchir, leur fuite ne serait vraisemblablement pas perçut avant quelques heures. Il résultait toujours une certaine effervescence d'une exécution. Étrangement, cette fois cela leurs serviraient.

\- « N'aie crainte gardien, fuir les tiens j'ai littéralement fait ça toute mon existence durant. »

Sa mine avait dut le trahir pourtant lui même n'avait pas perçut de changement notable dans son comportement. Un pouvoir des ombres qu'il méconnaissait ? Peu probable. Cet homme avait probablement dut observer avec une attention redoublée ses semblables pour survivre, c'était là un talent particulier pas une prédisposition. Lui même avait il des qualités équivalentes dut à sa vie passée? Il l'ignorait.

Max quand à lui dans un état d'hébétude avancé, ne faisait que suivre son frère. Ce dernier accélérait, il en faisait de même, il ralentissait, l'enfant copiait le rythme de son aîné. Celui-ci en était d'ailleurs bien aise.

Alexander craignait la suite, l'état second qui semblait animer son cadet le protégeait de la trop rude réalité. Kiara n'était plus et eux étaient des traîtres . Il gardait ses doigts noués autour du poignet de l'enfant, simplement par précaution. Il devait maintenir un contact physique pour garder les aptitudes du jeune apprenti sous contrôle.

Alexander ne voulait songer à sa réaction lorsque la vérité s'imposerait à nouveau à lui avec violence. Pour le moment, ils ne devaient que fuir, le reste aurait tout le temps d'être traité ultérieurement. À dire le vrai, le jeune homme ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à la peine de Max, il ne savait trop comment y réagir. Les gardiens lui avait enseigné le pragmatisme et la logique dans toute chose. Mais comment aider son frère à relativiser les décisions d'El face à ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de considérer comme la plus grande des injustices : le trépas de Kiara ? Le brun aurait aimé confier la tâche à un autre, mais il n'y avait que lui désormais. Il ne pouvait décemment lui dire que ce n'était là qu'un élément d'un dessein plus grand qui leur apparaîtrait au moment ou celui qu'ils priaient si souvent le jugerait opportun. Il aurait aimé avoir son éternel compère auprès de lui, Jace savait toujours que faire en pareille situation, quand lui avait plus de difficultés avec ce qui s'apparentait aux sentiments et émotions.

Il devrait apprendre, à vivre sans l'appuis de Jace, d'Izzie, des autres, c'était terrifiant mieux ne valait pas y songer. Que faisait Irimée, Kean ou Glenn ? C'était l'heure des taches quotidiennes. Kean afféré sur ses précieux vitraux donc, Glenn à l'entraînement ou à la bibliothèque et Irimée conversait elle avec Isabelle ? Et après que feraient-ils ? S'il s'interposait contre eux devrait il les affronter pour Max ? Cette idée le révulsait. Il avait toujours trouvé que l'adage qui voulait que tout moyen était bon à utiliser, tant que la finalité était pour le bien, n'était que fadaise que ce répétait ceux qui voulait alléger leur conscience. La sienne n'en avait jamais eu besoin, jusqu'à présent du moins. Jusqu'où irait il pour son frère ? Il n'avait guère de réponse à se fournir.

* * *

La route fut longue et le soulagement grand quand enfin ils furent arrivés. Raphaël les avait conduit à l'auberge du renard fureteur. _(wink wink)._ Un des repères de la résistance. Fait tenu secret bien sur. Le caractère acerbe du maître des lieux Brise , retenait les plus téméraires de poser questions sur ses activités. À distance suffisante de Min'rhan, l'établissement offrait une sécurité toute relative. La bâtisse de l'extérieur semblait ne tenir sur ses fondations par l'intervention d'il ne savait qui, mais à l'intérieur bien que l'opulence ne soit pas de mise, la chaleur emplissant agréablement la boutique.

La route s'était déroulé avec une facilité appréciable. Ce ne serait sans doutes guère le cas demain. Demain les gardiens saurait. Demain ils chercheraient à trouver trace des leurs. Demain il faudrait être près à combattre ou à fuir. Ce jourd'hui il fallait seulement se reposer, se préparer à la suite. Les combats, Raphaël en était coutumier, dans l'ombre bien sur la plus part du temps. Il n'était qu'un bras armé, une lame qui frappait en silence.

Quand ils pénétrèrent tout trois dans la grande salle, aucun regard se détourna de son activité première. Il en allait ainsi ici, la discrétion était de mise, la bière était bonne et les serveuses réceptives aux flatteries. C'était là tout ce que cherchait l'engeance des lieux. Raphaël se sentait de nouveau chez lui.

* * *

Ils avaient échoué dans un véritable bouge. L'odeur de fumée, de poussière et de bière rance imprégnaient les murs. Les individus présent semblaient d'ailleurs tout aussi incrusté. Ils ne bougeait que bien peu des chaises rapiécées dans lesquels ils avaient élu domicile. Alexander songea d'ailleurs un instant à fuir, mais ses jambes l'en retinrent. Pour aller où ? Le secours tout relatif de cet ombre était tout ce qu'ils avaient à présent, Max et lui. Il fallait donc observer là où tout ça les mènerait en étant toutefois près à réagir face à tout danger potentiel. Il n'avait d'autre choix après tout. Sans mot dirent ils s'installèrent donc à la table qu'avait désigné leur guide. A peine arrivé furent ils les cibles des regards des individus déjà attablé. A dire vrai, Max particulièrement. C'était d'ailleurs à cet instant ,au choix tout à fait discutable, que l'enfant remis visiblement de son voyage, sembla se réveiller.

\- «Alec où sommes nous, où est Kiara, pourquoi Jace n'est pas là ? Je veux Izzie. »

La panique le gagnait, faible euphémisme. La voix était plaintive, le ton bien plus aiguë qu'a l'accoutumée. L'enfant promenait son regard partout, sans s'accrocher nul part. Alexander se plaça devant Max, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur pour ancrer ses prunelles opales à celles d'émeraude.

\- « Je sais, moi aussi. De quoi te souviens tu ? »

Il essayait de n'afficher que calme et sollicitude, en s'efforçant de ne prêter attention ni à l'endroit ni aux inconnus à portées de voix.

\- « Kiara, elle... »

L'enfant étouffa un sanglot et son frère le blottit contre lui, le cajolant doucement.

\- « Je suis désolé Max, mais tout ira bien, nous sommes en sécurité, tout va bien, je suis là, calme toi»

Une main rassurante ébouriffait la tignasse brune, tandis que le petit garçon enfouissait son visage sur l'épaule de son aîné sans que ses larmes ne cessent de couler. Max lui semblait si jeune, si vulnérable en cet instant. Ses résonnements étaient toujours élaborés, son caractère mature, semant parfois le doute sur son jeune âge, mais il n'était qu'un enfant ayant assisté à l'exécution de sa plus proche amie. Un instinct de protection enserra la gorge du gardien. Il se tourna vers l'ombre qui les avait menait ici, sans le trouver immédiatement. Après quelques instants, il le dénicha enfin planté sur la table de ses compères, qu'il semblait considérer comme un perchoir de choix. Les ombres étaient insaisissable par nature, c'était incroyablement irritant.

\- « Max a besoin de repos, serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre ou .. »

\- « à l'étage deuxième portes sur votre gauche, je la lui cède »

L'homme qui avait parlé n'avait jusqu'alors dit mot depuis leur arrivée. Brun de cheveux, des yeux mordorés, une peau halée par le soleil, un corps sculpté par l'exercice. Un pirate sans doutes, pourtant il y avait en sa personne quelque chose de presque familier pour Alexander. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas tout à fait à en déterminer la cause. Qu'importait il devait prendre soin de Max pour l'heure.

\- « Je vous remercie »

Sans plus de cérémonies les deux gardiens montèrent les degrés.

* * *

\- « Un gardien sérieusement ? »

Les yeux d'or lançaient des éclairs pourtant Raphaël n'en prenait pas ambages. Magnus feulait régulièrement, mais n'utilisait ses griffes que rarement et jamais sur lui. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais Raphaël n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait entrer dans leur précieux repère, un individu du clan ennemi. Mais était ce vraiment ce qu'était le gardien ? Il en doutait sérieusement.

\- « Il ne l'est plus vraiment il me semble. Après tout ne mérite t'il pas davantage de ta considération ? Il a sauvé l'un des tiens d'une mort certaine. »

L'alchimiste lâcha un soupir d'irritation qui amusa ses compères présent.

\- « Il a sauvé son frère pas un alchimiste, il y là une différence de poids »

Jubey argua sur Magnus un regard plein d'un soudain intérêt. Le jeune homme n'était à l'accoutumé pas si amer. En tant que second du navire le « Pragonor », il en avait vu défiler des matelots, mais à cette fine équipe là il s 'y était attaché au fil des saisons. Après tout, il était question des gardiens et les alchimistes en était leur plus étroits ennemis. À dire le vrai la rareté des êtres magique leur était en grande partit imputée. La réaction de Raphaël face au nouveau jeune homme l'interpellait également. Lui non plus n'était pas coutumier d'ainsi prêter secours à ceux qui faisait partit de ce que beaucoup considéreraient comme les cibles à abattre.

\- « Baliverne. Peu importe son sang, tu ne peux exiger de les séparer. Tu aurais sa mort sur la conscience Magnus. Il a caché l'existence d'un alchimiste au gardien, l'a aidé à fuir, le trépas ne peut être pour lui que l'issu s'il retourne là bah. »

L'alchimiste savait que son comparse avait raison et c'était là ce qui l'irritait le plus. Raphaël s'exprimait peu d'ordinaire, en bon ombre qu'il était. Pourquoi donc fallait il qu'aujourd'hui soit différent ? Une fois n'étant pas coutume Magnus aurait aimé qu'il se taise. Particulièrement puisque ses arguments le touchait au cœur, ce qui lui aurait arraché de le reconnaître d'ailleurs. Les gardiens étaient des monstres sans âmes ni lois, qui exterminaient ceux différent d'eux même, lui ne voulait en rien leur être analogue. Même si pour cela il devait accueillir l'un des leur chez lui, sur son foyer, le Pragonor. Kelen leur ferait payer à n'en pas douter une bouche de plus à nourrir par divers corvées de son cru. Le capitaine était un trésor d'inventivité lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir ses troupes.

\- « Personne ne l'oblige à y retourner, il peut fuir. Depuis quand défend tu les gardiens? Tu les hais avec autant de force que nous tous »

Il savait sa proposition impossible à honorer. Il n'y avait qu'un équipage pirate sur l'île et c'était le leur et le gardien seul ne pouvait prendre la mer. La réaction de Raphaël l'intriguait et il brûlait d'en connaître la raison.

\- «C'est une île et seul il ne peut naviguer. Tu es d'une mauvaise fois digne de Brise»

L'intéressé souleva un vague sourcil à l'entente de la raillerie prononcé. Son caractère difficile n'était un secret pour personne, surtout pas pour lui même. Pareille remontrance ne lui était plus agaçant à entendre, il n'en avait cure. Particulièrement lorsque cela venait d'un être tel que Raphaël vraiment, c'était à son avis le guérisseur qui se moquait de la charité.

\- «J'exècre toujours les gardiens dans leur ensemble, mais ils sont bien trop nombreux, pour que je les détestes individuellement. Celui là ne m'a rien fait et vu sa réaction face à l'alchimie de son frère, je pari pour un érudit. »

Magnus feula mais ne répondit mot, c'était inefficace quand son compère commençait à philosopher de la sorte, bientôt il leur dirait que les méchants n'était guère plus que les gentils du côté agaçant, c'était selon son humeur pour Magnus, criant de vérité ou de bêtise.

* * *

A l'abris dans l'étroit couloir Alexander écoutait ou plus exactement espionnait. Tel n'avait pas été son idée première, mais le dit Magnus, l'alchimiste qu'il avait plus tôt pris pour un pirate et Raphaël l'ombre qui leur avaient porté secours, se querellaient, rien de plus naturel donc que d'écouter.

Un sentiment désagréable lui picota la nuque, vaillamment le gardien fit volte face pour tomber sur le colosse du nom de Brise, le maître des lieux s'il s'en référait à ce qu'il avait compris du moins.

\- «Tu fouines jeune homme? Fais donc pas cette tête je sais bien que c'est pas le cas va, c'était une blague. Jamais personne comprend mon humour t'façon. Et te fais donc pas trop de mourrons pour Magnus, il grogne beaucoup, mais il mord pas. Quoi que avec ta jolie figure, peut être bien qu'il fera une exception pour toi, si tu lui demande gentiment»

Les joues du jeune homme se parèrent de rouge sous le rire gras du géant. Il encouragea d'ailleurs le gardien à rentrer dans la pièce d'une tape vigoureuse dans le dos qui manqua de le faire choir

\- «Il osait pas vous rejoindre c'est pas bien de décourager les p'tits nouveaux, faut l'en empêcher ein Jubey. T'es l'aîné tu dois te montrer responsable »

\- «Je suis responsable de ma vieille carcasse et c'est déjà suffisant crois moi, sans qu'en plus il me faille gérer ses marauds »

\- «Faut le ramener sur l'eau les jeunes, il devient bougon quand il est sur la terre trop longtemps»

Magnus ne prêta guère la moindre attention aux jérémiades de ses aînés, son regard braqué sur le gardien. Il ne pouvait lui faire confiance, il en était certain, il avait été élevé avec leurs préceptes, il devait sans doute ne respirer que la logique, le pragmatisme, rien d'autres. Pas là place à l'affection ou à la bonté d'âme. Il n'y avait ni l'un ni l'autre à Min'Rahn.

* * *

Paradoxalement la haine affichée de Magnus à son encontre donnait à Alexander une soudaine envie de naviguer avec eux. Esprit de contradiction oblige, cet alchimiste s'octroyait le droit de décider pour lui de son futur, aussi irait il soigneusement contre. Le jeune avait tourné le dos aux gardiens et pour la première fois peut être il était désormais en mesure de faire un choix. C'était donc cela la liberté.

\- «Je vous laisse, je m'en vais profiter de la chambre généreusement mise à disposition par l'alchimiste. Ombre, j'ai nom Alexander, je vous suis sincèrement grès de l'aide que vous nous avez apporté à moi et à mon jeune frère et n'aurais de cesse que d'agir pour honorer cette dette»

C'était là une formule rituelle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sincère.

\- «Je me nomme Raphaël, qu'El puisse vous guider en ce sens bien que de dette, il n'y a nullement »

La réponse de circonstance, ce qui étonna positivement Alexander peut était ceux qui connaissait avec autant de précision les us et coutumes des gardiens.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant que la lecture fut bonne ^^_

 _Prochain chapitre donc premier pas sur le Pragonor pour Alec et Max et rencontre avec l'équipage mouah ah ah_


	5. Commencement

_Chapitre tout neuf, dans lequel je me suis amusée avec les insultes médiévales. C'est dans pareil moment que je me rend compte que j'en connais bien plus que des « classiques » ^^_

 _C'est du plus bel effet en société_

 _Vous l'aurez donc compris il y a nombres de mots grossiers dans ce chapitre_

 _Merci à China pour ta review, j'espère ne pas trop vous perdre dans mon vaste monde ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Jubey regardait le fond de sa choppe pour y trouver réponse ou courage, il ne savait plus trop. Les deux probablement. Ses tourments avait pour origine le gardien à l'étage. Le jeune homme avait été amené là par Raphaël, pour le mettre en sécurité lui et son jeune frère alchimiste. L'ombre avait agi pour le mieux, il n'y avait là que lui et Magnus comme membre d'équipage, ainsi que Brise. Chacun sachant se défendre parfaitement. Ils étaient sur un terrain connu, là ils aurait put mettre bon nombre d'ennemi en déroute.

C'était différent pour rejoindre le Pragonor il faudrait s'exposer, risquer de se mettre en danger, mais pas seulement. En menant Alexander à leur foyer, ils pouvaient également y mener les gardiens. Mettre la résistance et tout ses idéaux en déroute. Il fallait se montrer prudent, il y avait eu des précédents, des récits où les gardiens avaient fait mont de malice et s'étaient avérés victorieux au final. Oui, le jeune homme semblait sincère lorsqu'il disait vouloir protéger son sang, mais il pouvait là s'agir d'un tour, pour tous les ferrer.

Les pirates étaient officiellement mal venu sur l'île, pourtant tant que l'équipage n'était qu'humain, dut moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient, tout se déroulait avec courtoisie. Le marchandage pouvait être important sur Minrhan, puisque coupé du monde extérieur, les pirates étaient alors leur seul moyen d'obtenir certain met ou objet recherché.

Officieusement donc, personne ne leur cherchait querelle à plus juste titre encore chez Brise. Le géant à la mine austère faisait un bien meilleur protecteur que les gardiens eux même. Fichu caractère d' Orchidoclaste _( littéralement : casse couille_ ), à certain instant il pouvait même rivaliser avec Kelen. Pas une mince à faire en soit.

\- « je vais me charger du gardien »

Magnus c'était approché, Jubey le savait mais ne s'en était pas alarmé, le gamin n'était pas un malgripe, sortit tout droit des ruelles sombres de Noritam, il n'avait jamais rien eut à craindre de lui.

L'alchimiste affichait sur ses traits sa détermination, il n'avait pas parut en effet ravi d'accueillir dans leur fief Alexander, pour Max son avis divergeait bien naturellement. L'alchimie, appelait l'alchimie. Il était donc attiré par l'enfant, comme par un aimant. L'instinct de protection dominant toute crainte et toute logique. C'était l'un des siens, il fallait le protéger. C'était d'une manière moindre, ce qui avait poussé Raphaël à agir. C'était du moins ce que supposait Jubey. Après tout les ombres étaient ce qui s'approchaient le plus des alchimistes, par leur capacité à voyager dans l'entre deux.

\- « C'est mon rôle de second que de veiller à la sécurité de l'équipage. Aucun de nous ne se pardonnerait de mener tout les nôtres aux supplices. Nous ne devons avoir doute sur les intentions du gardien, si c'est un Foimenteor _(traître)_ nous devons le savoir et agir en conséquence. _»_

\- « c'est pour cela que je veux l'interroger. C'est un des miens qu'il a supposément sauvé ce jourd'hui, je veux être certain de sa soit disant justice de cœur, nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre suspicion. »

Le garçon ne le lâcherait pas avant d'être certain qu'Alexander ne représentait aucun danger, cela Jubey en était certain. L'alchimiste n'était pas tendre avec les gardiens, bien sur il avait ses raisons et le second ne les comprenaient que trop bien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour le jeune homme aux yeux clairs. Il n'avait pas choisi sa condition et quand la vie de son jeune frère avait été mise en jeu, il avait choisis son camp prestement. Le sien. Jubey n'avait toutefois pas le cœur de refuser cela à Magnus, pas après son histoire avec ce peuple. Au moins après l'alchimiste, plus de soupçon ne sera permis envers le gardien.

\- « il est descendu plus tôt, il n'arrive visiblement pas à trouver le sommeil Je viendrais te rendre mon rapport dès que je saurais avec certitude son allégeance. »

Jubey hocha la tête avec raideur, il n'était pas fière d'ainsi laisser Alexander en pâture à Magnus. Toutefois, l'alchimiste avait relevé juste, il ne devait subsister nulle incertitude. Le risque en cas d'échec était trop grand.

* * *

Magnus ne réagissait pas ainsi pour la gloire de désarçonner un si marmoréen gardien. Pas uniquement. Il connaissait tous les marins du Pragonor, tous n'étaient pas des amis, mais c'était la famille, la seule qu'il avait. Pour cela, il se montrerait sans pitié aucune, il ne les mettrait pas en danger impunément. S'il devait en effet laisser le gardien monter sur leur foyer à tous, ce serait en toute connaissance de cause. Après leur entrevue, il saurait de quel bois était fait le jeune homme, il s'en faisait promesse, au moindre doute, il l'abandonnerait là, sans aucun remord. Il le fallait, pour le bien.

L'alchimiste était littéralement né sur le pont du navire. Isleen lui avait donné la vie à même les planches de bois nervurées. Il avait appris à parcourir les cordages, lui semblait il parfois, avant d'apprendre à marcher. Il montait sur la vigie plus vite que n'importe quel autre, connaissait le moindre tissage des voiles, les plus petits recoins des cales, avait tressé son nombres de cordages, en avait démêlé leur nœuds. Il avait affronté avec l'équipage les chaleurs harassante, les rations d'eau et de viandes séchées, les vents cinglants et les tempêtes pernicieuses. La vie sur les océans n'était pas de tout repos, mais c'était celle qu'ils s'étaient tous choisi, ou qui les avaient choisi, la frontière en était souvent flou. Il avait déjà tant perdu une fois. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Jamais. Ne restait que Kelen de cette horrible soirée. Jubey et Brise n'était pas présent, occupé qu'ils étaient à protéger la résistance.

Magnus se prenait parfois à rêver qu'un d'eux soit son père. C'était probable après tout, Isleen était pirate sur le Pragonor avant même sa naissance, proche des trois brigands qui plus était.

L'alchimiste ne se souvenait plus vraiment de cette nuit noire, trop jeune qu'il était, quand presque la totalité de l'équipage avait été exterminée par les gardiens. Il n'en avait jamais posé question à Kelen. La blessure étant resté trop à vif. Perdre la quasi totalité de ses compères l'avait trop profondément meurtrie. La rencontre avec Alexander promettait d'être pour le moins épique. Magnus grimaça à cette pensée. Si lui avait des difficultés manifeste à accepter le gardien, il appréhendait la réaction de son capitaine. Pour l'heure, la question ne se posait pas vraiment, pas encore, d'abord s'assurer qu'il était digne de confiance. Tout viendra en son temps. Après un dernier sourire canaille offert à Jubey, il se dirigea vers le nouveau venu.

Alexander avait pris place à l'écart sous le ciel étoilé, sur l'avancée de l'auberge. Il c'était installé sur les planches, le regard fixé sur le ciel. Magnus se plaça non loin de lui, assez proche pour distinguer sa mine s'il cherchait à lui mentir. Il opta pour une attaque frontale, il le verrait ainsi désarçonné et saurait en juger.

\- « Tu était le percepteur de ton frère ? »

Le gardien ne lui accorda aucun regard, tout à sa contemplation.

\- « En effet »

Le ton était trainant et ne dissimulait que peu l'inconfort que lui procurait la présence de Magnus.

\- « comment n'as tu donc pas vu l'alchimiste qu'il était? »

Cette question le jeune homme se l'était en effet posée. Comment lui, Jace, Isabelle, Irimée, Kean, Glenn ou un autre n'avait il pas vu ? Pourquoi lui n'avait il pas vu ? C'était son petit frère, il aurait dut savoir, le pressentir, le comprendre, le deviner. Il était son précepteur depuis plusieurs cycle de saison déjà. Comment un tel fait lui avait-il échappé ? Max avait été élevé comme Alexander, Jace et Izzy avant lui, par divers professeurs. La fratrie avait même participée à enseigner à leur cadet, Alexander plus qu'un autre. C'était ainsi chez les gardiens, le savoir se partageait, l'éducation comme une arme devait être affûtée.

Il avait subit la vie rude de leur clan, comme chaque apprenti, mais Max ne s'en était jamais plaint. Parfaite évidence, il devait devenir érudit, probablement guérisseur, il aimait cette partie de leurs tâches, y excellait même. Bien sur ses facultés d'anti-magie, ne s'était pas encore manifestée, mais il était encore bien jeune, il n'y avait rien là d'inquiétant. Désormais, il était alchimiste et tout en était bouleversé, chamboulé, il fallait fuir. Alexander s'échapperait avec lui, pour lui. Max devait vivre. C'était sans doutes la seule certitude qui restait à son aîné.

Magnus fronça légèrement les sourcils Alexander ne lui répondait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le laisserait toutefois guère se dérober, il devait savoir.

\- « Une question plus simple peut être, tu es gardien. Tu as trahit les tiens en le protégeant. Pourquoi ? »

\- « C'est mon frère »

La réponse avait fusé comme une complainte. Il y avait tant d'autres raisons. Il détestait les exécutions, considérait cela comme barbarie atroce, n'ayant jamais pensé son camps comme supérieur à l'autre. Une tuerie restait une tuerie quelque en soit l'excuse trouvée. Pourtant face aux yeux mordorés, la seule explication qu'il trouva était celle ci. C'était Max. Il aurait aimé pouvoir fuir mettre de la distance entre lui et son accusateur, mais il n'avait aucun endroit ou se réfugier.

\- « Vous n'êtes que deux dans ta fratrie ? »

\- « Non. Mais en quoi cela t'intéresse-t'il ? Tu n'as pas caché ton ressentiment à l'égard de mon ordre plus tôt. Que signifie ce soudain intérêt?»

Alexander en était irrité, éreinté. Il était sale d'avoir parcouru les rues pour arriver ici, il avait froid, il sentait son corps endolori pour être trop tendu, il se sentait désespéré. Jace et Izzy lui manquaient, ses compères lui manquaient, il voulait sa vie d'avant, tout en sachant que c'était là impossible.

\- « Tu as trahit tes frères d'armes, en quoi Max est il différent ? Toi tu as le choix, le livrer te permettrais de retrouver ton rang. Je ne te laisserais pas approcher des miens en ayant le moindre doutes à ton sujet»

L'image de ses comparses s'imposa alors à lui. Magnus avait atrocement raison. Il avait déserté, renié tout autre que Max. On envoyait l'alchimiste le tester, il aurait préférer tout autre. N'importe qui.

\- « Il avait besoin de moi. Il était seul, Izzy et Jace sont en sécurité. Ils ne risquent rien. L'abandonner au main des gardiens se serait l'amener à une mort certaine. Jamais je ne lui infligerais ça. C'est mon petit frère. Cela ne veut ill rien dire pour toi alchimiste ? »

Il sentait la colère contenue trop longtemps se distiller dans ses veines. Que cherchait donc Magnus à le houspiller ainsi? Lui poser simplement des questions n'était pas suffisant? Il fallait l'humilier? Alexander ne voulait que réfléchir et contempler les étoiles. Ne pouvait il pas lui accorder un peu de paix avant demain ? Cette fois il avait plongé dans les prunelles dorées, s'y ancrant, le défiant de continuer.

\- « Qu'en sera t'il quand il te faudra affronter ceux que tu considérais encore hier comme les tiens ? Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir. Que choisiras tu quand il te faudra décider entre protéger ton frère et nuire à un gardien ? »

Les yeux clairs lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Le gardien ne cherchait pas à mentir, Magnus doutait même qu'il en ai eu seulement l'idée. Cela rendait son office plus aisée. Au moins ne dissimulait il pas son horreur de devoir se battre contre les gardiens.

Alexander devait il vraiment choisir maintenant? Et si une telle situation ne se présentait jamais. C'était possible après tout, peu probable soit, mais il y avait toutefois une maigre chance. Leur fuite se déroulerait peut être très bien, pour la suite il ne savait encore que penser.

Magnus devait trouver le moyen de le déstabiliser d'être certain de l'allégeance du gardien. Quand bien même devait il passer la nuit à le pousser dans ses retranchements, il le ferait. Il ne les mettraient pas en danger impunément pour cet alburostre. _(blanc-bec)_

 _\- «_ Il était plus aisé de ne pas te sentir concerné, quand ce n'était que mon camp qui était sacrifié n'est ce pas ? À combien d'exécution as tu assisté sans t'en sentir affecté ? Pourtant ce jourd'hui c'était l'une des votre une petite elfe qui avait décidé, que pour elle cela était assez, cela ne t'as donc rien fait quand l'un des siens à plongé la lame rituelle...»

-« Elle s'appelle Kiara. »

Alexander mâchoire crispée, poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures des doigts, n'était que hargne sourde. Il refusait que l'on ignore son nom, que quiconque l'oubli aussi prestement. Elle n'était pas qu'une jeune elfe, elle était elle, Kiara. Des boucles blondes, tout en sourire et en espièglerie. Il se souvenait de sa voix claire lorsqu'elle chantait, de son rire cristallin, des frasques partagées avec Max, il se rappelait des idées échangées, des regards complices qu'elle destinait à son cadet.

\- « Elle ne t'était donc pas étrangère ? »

\- « bien sur que non, c'était une de mes apprenties. Je ne savais pas pour son allégeance à la résistance. »

Il semblait touché, peiné, mais Magnus devait s'assurer de sa sincérité. Il le fallait pour l'équipage, pour l'enfant appelé Max. Il devait être certain avant de les mêler à la résistance

\- « Sinon tu en aurais averti William, ton grand maître, pour que la fin de l'elfe purifie votre ordre ... »

\- « Kiara, elle se nomme Kiara. Utilise son nom ! »

\- « Se nommait, elle est morte, vous l'avez assassinée. »

Alexander n'y tint plus et fondit sur Magnus, le relevant d'un bond le saisissant par le col. Il était en colère et cela était loin d'être coutumier chez l'ordinaire gardien impassible. Mais la journée avait été rude, Kiara n'était plus, Max et lui étaient des traîtres, probablement recherchés désormais, ils n'avait plus famille, plus foyer. Plus qu'eux deux. L'ombre les avaient secouru et c'était bien la seule aide qu'ils avaient maintenant. Alors était- il particulièrement lasse des simagrées de Magnus, s'il cherchait un affrontement, il était sur le point de l'obtenir.

\- « Il suffit, il n'arrivera pas à Max ce qui est arrivé à Kiara, je ne le permettrais pas»

C'était tout ce que voulait savoir Magnus. Pour l'heure cela lui suffirait, bien sur il ne faisait encore aucune confiance au gardien, mais il acceptait que ses sentiments pour son frère fussent réels, il ne le trahirait pas lui. Il s'en contenterait pour l'instant.

\- « Pas si la résistance peut l'empêcher en effet, nous n'avons guère put agir pour Kiara. Je suis désolé. »

Alexander le lâcha enfin. Pour la première fois peut être Magnus le regarda. Un pur produit des gardiens, ses muscles saillaient sous sa chemise épaisses. Ses épaules marquées et sa taille fine, attiraient regard, celui de Magnus du moins. Oui, le jeune homme était charmant avec ses yeux de glace, mais il en demeurait toutefois un gardien. Min'Rahn avait des mœurs libre tant que cela restait entre faction. Magnus ne voulait déroger à cette règle, surtout pas pour un satané gardien si beau soit il. Ah ça on le l'y prendrait jamais.

Alexander se sentant chancelant, repris place sur le porche. Il venait de réaliser qu'en effet il acceptait de se battre pour Max, c'était inconsciemment ce qu'il avait décidé quand il avait fuis avec lui. Le mettre à l'abris et le protéger. En suivant l'ombre, il n'avait pas pensé à la résistance, il ne songeait pas alors la rejoindre avec Max. Pourtant oui, c'était entièrement logique. Entouré, Max craindrait moins le courroux des gardiens. Bien sur, c'était à double tranchant, partir puisque Max était un alchimiste était une chose, rejoindre librement la résistance en était une autre. La trahison n'en était que plus grande. Il avait toujours pensé que l'ordre devait changer, sans ne rien faire pour que cela arrive. C'était peut être sa chance. C'était purement terrifiant, il aimait les gardiens, pas tout leurs aspects certes, mais c'était les siens, tout n'était pas mauvais loin de là.

Des éclats de voix leurs vinrent de l'intérieur et Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

\- « Brise et Jubey remettent ça. »

Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur avec sur les talons Alexander, il n'était plus d'humeur à contempler le ciel en attente d'une réponse d'Etta. Il était frigorifié, un peu de chaleur lui ferait le plus grand bien

Assied l'un en face de l'autre une choppe de rhum à la main, ils s'envoyaient gaiement des politesses aux visages.

\- « Houlier » _(débauché)_

Brise c'était exprimé haut et clair et son interlocuteur ne semblait en prendre nulle offense.

« Pisse-froid » ( chiant)

Jubey n'était donc pas en reste de cet étrange jeu, qui semblait pourtant être monnaie courante entre eux, à voir les sourires amusés de l'ombre et de l'alchimiste. Alexander contemplait, proche de la cheminé qui crépitait

\- « Coquefredouille » ( bouffon)

Brise se défendait avec brio de l'avis d'Alexander, même s'il ne savait dire qui se trouvait victorieux, doutant même qu'il y ai la moindre règle à cela. .

\- « Boursemolle » _(impuissant)_

Jubey avait l'air ravis de son échauffourée comme en témoignait sa mine joyeuse. Il avait le teint buriné de ceux ayant passé leur vie au soleil. Un nez large et une mine perpétuellement narquoise. Il s'exprimait avec plus d'aisance que son géant de compère. Il n'avait pas sa stature imposante, mais la sienne dégageait une certaine aura, décourageant d'aller s'y frotter. Un corps svelte et agile

\- « Fourrageur de chèvre »

Cette dernière insulte sembla choquer le géant.

\- « hé c'est pas sympa pour Kelen »

Jubey était contrit, il venait semblait-il de commettre un impairs dans leur jeu

\- « A oui pardon, Fot-en-cul ( celui là je vous laisse le deviner)

Celui-ci arracha un sourire appréciateur au géant, en quoi l'un ou l'autre était plus acceptable échappait légèrement au gardien.

\- « nodocéphale » _(abrutis)_

Jubey ne s'en avouait visiblement pas vaincu.

 _\- «_ Pendard _» ( gueux)_

 _\- «_ Fesse-Mathieu _»_

\- « flibustiers » _(vagabond, Pirate)_

Jubey éclata d'un rire grave.

\- « En effet »

Les bons mots fusèrent encore, mais Alexander avait finit par regagner sa chambre. C'était là un groupe bien étrange. Il avait bien sur compris qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité réelle entre les deux hommes. Ils paraissaient même y avoir une sincère entente entre eux. Mais cela lui semblait bien loin des discours polis auquel il était habitué.

* * *

D'un faible mouvement de tête, Magnus renseigna le second, Le gardien serait des leurs le lendemain.

* * *

Le matin venu, Max semblait plus serein, près à affronter la journée qui se profilait. Alexander s'en sentait fier et coupable à la fois. Son frère l'impressionnait par son courage et sa ténacité à un âge aussi jeune, mais il ne savait ce qui les attendaient. Peut être aurait il put éviter tout cela si seulement il avait sut voir l'alchimie chez Max. Mais après tout, lui même l'ignorait encore hier.

\- « j'vais venir avec vous pour ce voyage là. »

Brise avait en effet préparé son paquetage et une jeune femme au visage affable, mettait ordre dans la bâtisse.

\- « Kelen est au courant ? »

Raphaël se fendit d'un large sourire, visiblement il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

\- « bien sur qu'non . Mais ça lui fera plaisir va. Personne pense jamais à moi, non mais. C'est qu'il me manque à moi, ce baguenaud des mers. Et puis Keffria va s'occuper de tout ça, verrez quand on reviendra tout sera en bon ordre. »

La dîtes Keffria émis un énorme soupir à fendre l'âme. Ses cheveux blond tirant sur le roux et ses yeux émeraudes laissaient deviner un sang commun avec Brise.

\- « Laissez le venir, on ramène un gardien à Kelen, il ne sera pas de trop»

Alexander s'en ragaillardit et jaugea Jubey du regard.

\- «Je ne le suis plus et Max non plus »

\- «Bien tâche de ne jamais l'omettre et tout ira pour le mieux. »

Son soudain applond n'impressionnait personne, Jubey moins qu'un autre visiblement.

Ils partirent donc tous, Alexander le cœur lourd s'attendait à tout instant à une arrestation, pourtant rien ne vint. à sa plus grande surprise.

Le Pragonor leur faisait face. Ses larges voiles narguaient le vent, sa coque semblait faîtes pour affronter toutes eaux. Le gardien n'avait jamais vu navire d'aussi près et ils allaient prendre la mer, c'était intriguant. Il sentait l'appréhension de ses compères, les dos contractés, les mâchoire serrées. Il avait entendu parler du dénommé Kelen. Il ne pouvait décemment l'abandonner sur le port et prendre Max avec lui? Quelqu'un l'en empêcherait il seulement? Alexander en doutait.

Un homme à la taille haute vint rapidement les rencontrer, les cheveux d'ébène, le regard d'un gris pénétrant, le corps sculpté par une vie de marin, la peau halée. Kelen à n'en pas douter. Son regard c'était posé sur Max puis sur Alexander qu'il ne lâchait plus ce qui le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- «Que ce que... Magnus? »

\- « Je m'en porte garant»

\- « Bien nous n'avons pas le temps, montez tous. Nous partons, le Pragonor est près à mettre les voiles.»

Alexander s'en trouvait estomaqué et lui et son cadet semblait bien en être les seuls. Pourquoi tant de précipitation? L'alchimiste venait de se porter garant? S'il ne l'avait pas fait qu'aurait il advenu du gardien?

\- «Les tiens nous ont suivit, Bienvenus sur le Pragonor, restez sur le pont et tachez de ne gêner personne dans les manœuvres, on vous apprendra plus tard. » Ordonna l'ombre

Pourquoi lui ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il n'avait sentit aucune présence, n'avait rien vu de marquant. Après tout c'était un érudit pas un guerrier.

Raphël semblait littéralement jubiler. Max quand à lui souriait et cette simple vision ravissait le cœur de son frère.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_


	6. Pragonor

_Bien le bonjour mes bons, c'est donc repartit pour Min'Rahn, j'admet j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, mais désormais il est bel et bien là. Bonne lecture_

 _Merci à Liki pour tes adorables review. Pour l'instant et pour encore un petit moment le malec sera en arrière plan, mais j'espère que l'histoire te fera patienter_

* * *

\- « Grimpes»

Un simple ordre. Implacable sentence auquel Max ne pouvait désobéir, il le savait pertinemment. Magnus le scrutait de ses yeux d'or impénétrable. C'était sa voix qui avait sonnée impétueuse. Le petit garçon porta ses yeux en hauteur, sur la vigie du Pragonor. C'était trop haut, bien trop haut. Ils voulaient tous son trépas pour lui imposer pareille épreuve ? Il allait se rompre le cou, pour sur. Devant tout les êtres vivants du navires sur ses planches. Pire devant son frère, devant Alec dont les jointures des mains commençaient à blanchir de colère contenue. Il était près à intervenir, comme à l'accoutumé. C'était rassurant d'avoir un tel individu de son côté. Alexander faisait toujours ce qui était juste, qu'en importait le prix. Max savait qu'il n'y avait rien que son frère n'aurait fait pour lui. Il avait trahit pour lui tous les leurs, il aurait put tout bonnement le laisser entre les mains de l'ombre, mais cela n'aurait pas été Alexander. Le garçon tentait de faire reculer sa peur. Il inspirait et expirait avec lenteur, cherchant à raisonner comme on le lui avait appris. Comme les gardiens le lui avaient enseigné. L'équipage n'avait aucun intérêt à le voir mort. Pas si peu de temps après l'avoir secouru, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il ne connaissait guère le capitaine Kelen depuis longtemps, mais il le soupçonnait de ne jamais agir sans but précis. Il reporta son attention sur la tâche ordonnée. Les cordages formaient un secours bien maigre. Pourtant, il avait vu un mousse moins âgés que lui, se déplacer dans cet entremêlement aussi facilement que s'il était né en son centre. C'était peut être le cas après tout, que savait il de ses choses là? Presque rien. Il noua ses doigts autours des nœuds, cherchant à se faire violence et courage. La hauteur pourtant ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Max avait peur et celle ci paralysait même son cœur vaillant.

\- « Tu ne bougeras point d'ici avant que tu n'ai atteint la vigie. »

Accoudé au pont, Magnus le scrutait. Pas d'animosité dans son ton, une certaine patience y perçait même, accordant une véracité palpable à ses mots. L'alchimiste ne laisserait pas au garçon la moindre chance de se défiler. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, l'alchimiste ne lâcherait pas.

\- « Les cales n'attendent que toi gardien. Enroule correctement les cordes emmêlées. » ordonna Jubey de sa voix toujours égale.

Pas d'agressivité là non plus, seulement un ordre simple. Pourtant Alexander n'esquissa geste. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère de vue. La houle mettait également son estomac à rude épreuve. Il gardait les lèvres sellées par peur de répandre le contenu de son estomac vide sur les planches du . Cela aurait pour sur fait mauvais effet. Le second attendait ,ne semblant pas prendre ambages de l'hésitation du gardien. Bien, Alexander attendrait que son frère soit redescendu, s'il se décidait à monter.

\- « Pourquoi vous l'obligez à faire ça ? »

Discuter détournerais son attention de ses nausées capricieuse. Jubey était non loin de lui tout à fait à portée de voix. Tout plutôt que d'être dans les parages de Kelen. Alexander n'était pas un lâche, mais il savait quand il valait mieux se faire discret. Cela semblait de mise avec le capitaine. Un jour prochain serait il peut être pourquoi. Pour l'heure, il avait des préoccupations plus terre à terre.

\- « Respire calmement. Viens plutôt au centre du navire, paradoxalement ça t'aidera à apaiser ton estomac récalcitrant. Tu navigues pour la première fois, laisse ton corps de gardien s'habituer »

Le jeune homme se laissa faire et s'assied à même le sol devant son frère. Jubey paraissait vouloir l'aider. Grand bien lui en fasse. Inspirer et expirer. Ne pas vomir. Voilà les préoccupation bien sommaire qui tiraillait alors Alexander.

\- « Vous êtes sur un bateau. Vous n'êtes pas des pirates, mais le deviendriez sans tarder. Pas d'autres choix. Un homme inutile à bord est un homme mort. Plus vites vous apprendrez. Mieux cela vaudra pour tous. »

Alexander pouvait le comprendre, du moins s'y employait il. Un environnement différent, des règles différentes. Cela lui paraissait des plus juste. Ils n'étaient plus chez les gardiens autant s'en accommoder rapidement.

Fort de ce constat et sans y réfléchir davantage, il se releva de son pas mal assuré et se dirigea vers Max toujours occupé à sa contemplation de la Vigie. Adressant un sourire pâle à son frère, Alexander commença à monter sur le cordage. Il voulait par là prouver au petit garçon qu'il ne risquait rien, aux autres qu'il en était tout à fait capable et plus particulièrement à lui même que s'enfuir n'était pas la pire bêtise qu'il ai faites durant sa pas si longue existence. Monter ne fut pas difficile. Si l'aîné n'avait pas la carrure frêle de son frère, il n'en était pas moins agile. Il avait souvent escaladé les arbres des jardins et les tours des bâtiments. Alexander arrivé en haut, prit quelques minutes pour contempler l'horizon. La mer était calme, imperturbable étendue qui s'étendait jusqu'au confins de sa vision. Il n'avait pas peur. Ce constat l'intriguait d'ailleurs. Il aurait eu toutes les raisons d'être terrifié, mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient Max et lui en plein milieu d'une étendue d'eau avec pour seul salut des étrangers et pourtant Alexander se trouvait en l'instant serein. Libre, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Tout bonnement grisant. Redescendre ne fut pas plus malaisé. Il fallait seulement ne pas se laisser submerger par le vertige, monter simplement à son rythme, puis redescendre. Un jeu d'enfant. C'était d'ailleurs au tour de Max désormais. Lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent les lames du Pragonor, Alexander se sentait à nouveau en forme. Plus de nausée qui lui vrillaient les tempes et le ventre. Le vent lui avait semblait il, été salutaire. Il se pausa nonchalamment au côté de Max, dans une attitude claire d'attente.

Il ne lui adressa ni regard, ni mot d'encouragement. Alexander avait toute confiance en lui. Il triompherait sans mal.

Alors le petit garçon commença son ascension avec lenteur. Il était loin d'égaler l'agilité de son aîné, mais il était prudent et mesuré, aussi à force de patience parvint il à réussir son petit exploit.

Le gardien était fier, son frère avait vaincu sa peur, l'avenir ne lui paraissait plus si sombre que quelques minutes plus tôt. Rien n'était insurmontable.

Sans mot dire il tourna les talons et alla accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait donné plus tôt.

* * *

Les cordes blessaient ses mains et Alexander avait la désagréable sensation que ses cales avaient des cales. Ses doigts étaient rêche, rugueux désormais. Naguère, son entraînement de disciple ne les avaient pas épargné non plus. Désormais, on le considérait ici comme simple mousse. Il s'était imposé auprès des siens, comme un sage, un érudit et avait remarquablement bien réussit en cela. Tout était à refaire ici, sur ce navire il n'était qu'un gardien ayant trahit son ordre pour sauver son frère. Si certain semblait le trouver acceptable pour cela, personne ne lui témoignait grand respect. Il en était de ces choses que l'on gagne. Cela passerait d'abord par sa capacité à obéir au capitaine et à son second et également à ses qualités de marins. Aussi s'appliquait il à enrouler correctement les cordages. Il savait sa mission dérisoire, mais pour le moment ses qualités de pirates étaient bien piètre, il faudrait donc qu'il se montre patient.

\- « Quel est l'entraînement chez les gardiens ? »

Alexander était appliqué à sa tâche monotone. Face à lui l'alchimiste braquait sur lui un regard d'or, qui fait étrange, n'était pas rempli de défi ou de hargne froide.

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Je te pardonne. Quels sont les exercices que vous donnez à réaliser à vos disciples ? »

Alexander le regarda interdit. Il refusait de répondre, c'était un secret qu'il ne voulait révéler, l'entraînement des gardiens n'appartenait qu'a eux et ne devait être énoncé à des non initiés. Magnus ne dissimula pas un soupir d'exaspération.

\- « Tu as raison gardien garde silence. Après tout il ne s'agit que de la survie de ton jeune frère. »

Devant la mine ébahit de son vis à vis, l'alchimiste se radoucit quelque peu

\- « Je ne parviens pas à lui enseigner comme je le voudrais. Il sent le flux d'énergie, mais le rejette, ne parviens pas à s' en servir. Viens »

Alexander aurait aimé ne pas lui obéir. Il aurait voulut lui tenir tête juste pour le plaisir de voir la mine courroucée, de Magnus si sur de lui, se troubler un court instant. Mais il était question de Max. Il ne pouvait se comporter de manière juvénile. Aussi le suivit il sans mot dire. Bouder n'était pas dans sa nature après tout.

Max était assis sur le pont, le regard fixé sur les étoiles. Il ne prêta pas de réelle attention à son frère habitué qu'il était aux allés et venus.

\- « Bien, recommençons. Essaie de percevoir ce qui t'entours. Ferme les yeux et ressens vraiment »

Cette fois le cadet argua sur son frère un regard perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui demandait réellement l'alchimiste. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui demande d'analyser, de comprendre, de déduire et en cela il excellait. Il avait appris à soigner les infections avec des cataplasmes de genévrier, d' hamamélis et de lavande. Il savait combattre les pires fièvres avec des décoctions de saule et de sauge. Empêcher les saignements avec des tisanes d'orties et des fleurs de millefeuille. On lui avait inculqué tout cela. le gout du savoir en tant que tel pour aider ses condisciple. Ce que lui voulait Magnus, il n'y pipait mot.

\- « Tu te souviens des exercices de méditations que l'on vous enseigne au tout début de votre initiation, pour vous inculquer la concentration? Ils me paraissent un début raisonnable »

L'air perplexe de Magnus encouragea Alexander à poursuivre

\- « Il ne peut pas vous obéir, puisqu'il ne comprend pas la consigne. A dire le vrai, moi non plus. Il va vous être difficile de faire oublier à Max ce que nous avons mis douze cycles de saisons à lui enseigner. Je pourrais vous seconder dans son apprentissage, si vous le désirez. Qui plus est, j'ignorais qu'il avait commencé »

La voix de l'éphèbe sonnait cinglant fouet dans l'obscurité. Alexander n'appréciait pas que l'on agisse dans son dos et c'était là ce que Magnus paraissait faire. Il ne voulait pas du gardien dans son environnement proche, grand bien lui en face, il n'était pas là pour les yeux si beau soit il, de l'alchimiste. Ses actes n'étaient motivés que par sa volonté d'aider Max. Si pour ce faire, il devait collaborer avec Magnus, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos sur la paillasse qu'il c'était approprié le regard dans le vague, Alexander patientait. Plus exactement il s' ennuyait. Max était de quart, mais lui non. Le gardien n'avait jamais eut un instinct particulièrement grégaire. Cherchant même la solitude du temps où il était encore au temple. Il devait désormais se rendre à cette simple évidence: les siens lui manquait. Il voulait revoir les sourires radieux d'Izzy, retrouver les regards complices de Jace, contempler a nouveaux les vitraux travaillés de Kean, écouter la voix douce de ... Non il n'entendra plus jamais la petite Kiara. La froide colère avait laissé place à un ressentiment plus permanent. Alexander avait toujours eu soif de justice. Ou était elle quand Kiara en aurait eut tant besoin? Le gardien ne blâmait pas ses dieux, pas vraiment. C'était à son grand maître qu'allait sa hargne. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été floué. Il avait eut la certitude de faire le bien autours de lui. Plus maintenant. Quelle justice permettait que l'on poursuivent ceux que l'on considéraient encore hier comme frère pour leur simple existence? Max n'avait pas choisis de naître alchimiste. C'était seulement ainsi et cela ne faisait pas de lui un être mauvais, seulement un alchimiste.

\- " tu es un être étonnant Alexander"

Ce ne pouvait être que Raphaël, il était le seul à ne plus le nommer gardien. Brise quand à lui le nommait mon garçon, mais c'était visiblement son habitude. Il appelait chaque marin plus jeune que lui ainsi. Le jeune homme à la peau caramel le regardait de son éternel mine narquoise. Alexander resta immobile, Raphaël n'était en rien une menace

\- " je suis ravi d'éveiller ton interet"

Le ton était léger, moqueur. Raphaël apportait un peu d'air frais dans cet environnement lugubre et étouffant.

\- " tu as posé des questions sur a peu près tout et son contraire, hormis notre destination, ça me semble pourtant le plus important."

\- " pour les réponses que vous me fournissez...En outre je n'ai aucune influence sur les choix de votre capitaine. Savoir ou nous nous rendons n'a que peu de poids sur moi, puisque je ne puis influer sur cette donnée "

L'ombre était perplexe. Il aurait put prendre cela pour de la pure confiance, mais ça n'en était assurément pas. Une sorte de clairvoyance naïve. Les gardiens étaient des êtres décidément bien étrange. Ou était ce seulement celui ci? Raphaël n'aurait put le dire.

\- " retour aux source pour Kelen. Bienvenu a Noritam Alexander. "

La terre des métamorphes. s'ils voulaient tous sa mort, il y avait des moyens plus rapide et surtout plus simple d'y parvenir. Mais Alexander savait ne pas être le centre de leur préoccupation. Ils étaient la pour la résistance. De ce qu'il savait, elle avait bien triste mine, ceux du continent craignaient trop les gardiens pour tenter de se défaire de leur emprise et les autres ne se sentaient que bien trop peu concerné. C'était trop lointain, trop éloigné de leurs vies.

\- " tu me paraît bien morose, alors permet moi de répondre a une des tes lubies gardien. Tu aurais put t'enfuir seul avec Max sur les mers, sans ne rien risquer."

A ses mots Raphaël lui lança des chausses en lin, une chemise épaisse et des bottes en cuir. Une tenue de pirate bien plus pratique que son uniforme de gardien. Au mois avait il acquis le respect de Raphaël, tout n'était pas perdu. Le pourquoi seul les pirates pouvaient prendre la mer sans risques, avait été l''une des interrogations principales d'Alexandre pendant son voyage. Il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Rien d'inhabituel. De simple marin, faisant leurs offices jour après jour... ils n' étaient pas pirates ni Max ni lui et avant le Pragonor ils n'avaient même jamais naviguer alors comment ... Max!

\- " il faut un alchimiste à bord!"

L'ombre n'avait pas esquissé geste attendant qu' Alexander réalise simplement sa découverte, et il l'avait fait.

\- "pourquoi?"

La voix du gardien avait presque sonné plaintive. Il détestait ne pas savoir.

\- "je ne le sais pas avec certitude. A ta théorie nous avons tous la notre."

On lui lançait un défi, il était bien décidé à le remporter.

* * *

et voilà donc prochain chapitre rencontre avec les métamorphes ^^


	7. Nojitam

_Me voilà de retour sur cette histoire, je sais l'attente fut longue, mais je n'arrivais plus à m'y remettre. Enfin, cette fois c'est la bonne, nouveau chapitre donc, je vous laisse donc lire_

* * *

Nojitam.

Si naguère quelqu'un avait dit à Alexander qu'il foulerait cette terre de ses pieds, il n'en aurait guère crus mot. À y réfléchir si on lui avait annoncé qu'il contemplerait les étoiles adossé à la vigie d'un bateau pirate, un soir à la température clémente, il en aurait rit. Moins toutefois, que si on l'avait accusé de trahir les siens. Jamais il n'aurait songé seulement cela possible, lui le si loyal Alec, mais cette fois son allégeance était allée à Max.

Il se questionnait pour savoir si en d'autres cas, il aurait choisi Jace ou Isabelle. Sans aucun doute, si la situation l'avait exigée. Protéger sa famille. Un principe très peu gardien en soit. On lui avait enseigné que les liens du sang n'étaient que quantité négligeable, que ceux du cœur existaient naturellement, mais qu'il fallait qu'ils passent bien en deçà du devoir. Les gardiens avant tout et toute chose, pour l'intérêt général. Le groupe avant l'individu. Min'rahn avant ses propres désirs. Là étaient leur Credo. Jusqu'alors ça avait été le sien également.

Tout était différents sur le Pragonor, c'était une vie en communauté certes, mais c'était là le seul point commun avec la forteresse. Ici, les marins riaient fort, vivaient fort, tous se connaissaient et dans les manœuvres se mouvaient comme un seul homme. Kelen ordonnait fort et clair, Jubey veillait à ce qu'il soit obéit prestement et par tous. La voix et le bras. Parfois, le second agissait avant même le moindre mot de son capitaine. Ils avaient pour eux l'expérience de l'autre, de ceux qui naviguent ensemble depuis de très nombreux cycles de saisons. C'était du moins ce que supposait Alexander.

Il ne se permettait de poser question qui touche de près ou de loin Kelen.

Il en avait bon nombre pourtant. Quel totem avait il en tant que métamorphe ? Quand avait il quitté Nojitam ? Pourquoi? À quel moment avait il décidé de choisir la piraterie ? Quel événement l'y avait incité ? Quel lien l'unissait à Magnus et Jubey? Pourquoi précisément une telle haine des gardiens ? À quelle purge avait il échappé pour en garder encore tant de rancœur ? Au vu de son âge probablement la troisième. Kelen avoisinait les quarantaines cycle de saison, comme Brise. Jubey paraissait plus jeune, mais à peine. Pourquoi avoir choisi un humain comme compagnon ? Pourquoi Brise ? Pourquoi avait il accepté que Magnus se porte garant de lui ? Pourquoi tolérait il Alexander sur son navire ? Tant d'interrogation, sans réponse. Alexander détestait ne pas savoir.

Ce dernier avait appris à se questionner de tout, désormais il apprenait également à se taire. Un enseignement qu'il tentait d'inculquer à Max.

Les gardiens encourageaient les interrogations et la curiosité en tout temps, ici questionner Kelen aurait au mieux avoisiné à de la bêtise pure.

Sans le craindre réellement, les deux frères préféraient dans la mesure du possible, s'en tenir éloigné. Simple mesure de prudence et une marque de respect necessaire. Raphaël l'avait mis en garde et il croyait ses dires, m'ombre était au bord du Pragonor, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Le seul à le traiter d'une manière approchante du moins.

Il ignorait ce qui lui valait une telle considération. Pourquoi cet ombre n'était il pas empli de ressentiment, comme tous les autres? Les autres pirates allaient avec lui d'un comportement courtois, à une haine profonde. En tête de liste Kelen et Magnus. Le gardien était certain qu'ils avaient tous deux moult excellentes raisons de haïr sa race.

Métaphore et alchimiste, principales cibles des exterminations. Peut être était ce naturel pour un ombre d'être profondément neutre. Ils n'avaient après tout pas réellement pris partit, pas officiellement. La plus part les rangeaient du côté de la résistance, mais rien en était moins sur dans les faits. Le jeune homme ne connaissait que Raphaël de cette ethnie, il n'aurait sut dire s'ils étaient tous ainsi, ou si c'était un trait propre.

« Alec ? »

La voix du jeune garçon le tira de ses rêveries. En vêture de pirate, pieds nus sur le pont, un œil non avertit n'aurait put voir l'apprenti qu'il avait été. Dépourvu de la tenue réglementaire des gardiens, chemise et chausse noire et botte en cuir épais, Max était moins aisément reconnaissable que lui même. Les gardiens encraient littéralement leur savoir sur leur peau. Leurs valeurs. C'était une longue route d'accomplissement et Alexander contrairement à son cadet, l'avais achevée. Max n'en gardait que deux marques, celles représentant un œil sur son poignet gauche, matérialisant leur liens avec Etta et El, et celle ornant son omoplate, entrelacement de lignes dans un cercle signifiant le savoir des gardien. La peau pale du brun quand à elle en était parsemée. Même attifé de ses habits de bandit, certaine demeurait visible pour peu qu'on s'y intéresse. Les métamorphes le feraient pour sur. Alexander avait compris qu'il n'était pas la question de leur mentir, seulement de laisser l'occasion à _« ses protecteurs »_ de s'expliquer sur la présence d'Alexander en liberté sur Nojitam. Pour Max c'était différent, son statut d'alchimiste l'avait protégé jusqu'ici il en serait de même là-bas. C'était ce à quoi son aîné s'accrochait. À cela et au fait qu'il était convaincu que Magnus ne le mettrait pas sciemment en danger. L'alchimie appelait l'alchimie

« Grimpe »

Un sourire enfantin pour toute réponse. S'il n'escaladait pas encore le cordage avec aisance, Max n'avait plus peur. Avec l'habitude, l'exercice lui deviendrait plus aisé. Il était encore lent et hésitant, mais il n'y avait plus trace dans ses mouvements, de la maladresse de la première fois où il c'était hissé jusqu'à la vigie. Max apprenait vite, s'adaptait vite.

Alec était en colère. C'était injuste que l'enfant ai à subir tout cela. Il n'avait pas choisit de naître alchimiste, pas plus que de voir le jour au milieu des gardiens. Comment cela était seulement possible ? Personne ne lui avait donné réponse. Raphaël avait seulement dit que c'était ainsi, l'alchimie se manifestait partout, sans dessin précis. Alors, pourquoi Max ? Pourquoi toutes ses épreuves ? Etta avait sans doutes un destin pour eux, mais lequel ? Seul El le savait. Il fallait continuer à croire. C'était là, ce qui lui restait des gardiens. La foi. D'izzy, de Jace, Id' rimée, Kean et Glenn. Tout s'arrangerait, il n'aurait pas à se battre contre eux, tout irait pour le mieux.

L'enfant c'était installé le dos appuyé contre l'épaule de son frère, en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas choir, l'espace était restreint, mais leur position agréable.

« Racontes moi les étoiles »

Un secret partagé, pourvoyeur de moment complice, une routine rassurante, à laquelle il s'accroche comme à une dernière parcelle de ceux qu'ils avaient été. Une passerelle avec le reste des leurs, qui s'effritaient pour finir par inexorablement sombrer et aucun d'eux n'y pouvait rien.

Les astres. Alexander en aimait l'immensité et le sentiment de sérénité qui l'emplissait à chaque fois qu'il portait ses yeux sur le ciel étoilé. Toutes ses difficultés lui paraissait dérisoire alors. Même ce jourd'hui. Qu'importait à quel point tout cela l'effrayait, l'immensité n'en serait pas moins sombre. Il n'était qu'une goutte d'eau insignifiante et paradoxalement cette pensée le rassurait.

Max le regardait de ses yeux émeraude, un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres. Depuis Kiara ils étaient devenu rare. Il ne parlait guère de son amie et Alexander respectait son silence et son deuil. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et risquer une nouvelle déferlante de magie.

« Tu vois cette étoiles là-bas ? C'est Callisto. Elle était la fille du roi loup. El avait reconnu en elle le courage, la détermination et la justice de cœur des bons dirigeants. Mais elle était de ces temps où être né homme, était l'unique privilège. Son père, à sa seizième saison de glace voulu l'unir à un jeune homme, comme il était alors coutume. Callisto s'en alla alors se perdre dans la foret noire. El la trouva assoupi à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Il lui a déclamé qu'il la gratifierait de la place qui avait toujours été la sienne, pour que tous ceux qui l'avaient jusqu'alors ignorée, ne puissent plus manquer de la voir briller ».

Les yeux enfantin brillaient. Max connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Constance rassurante.

« Les deux étoiles jumelles ici, c'est Nemeria et Nehann. On dit d'eux que toute leurs existences durant ils furent inséparable. Les deux faces d'une même pièces. Ils ont régné ensemble sans discorde ni dispute, sur les terres de leurs ancêtres. Purement complémentaire. Etta a fait en sorte qu'ils puissent rester ensemble pour l'éternité, un amour si pur devait être préservé»

Cette histoire là était incomplète, Alec le savait. Il ne faisait que le supposer, mais Nemeria et Nehann étaient sans doutes alchimiste. Vérité tue sciemment par les gardiens. Ils avaient existé, souverains aimés, régnants ensemble. Nemerya la guerrière, Nehann le sage. Ça avait toujours été les étoiles préférés de Max. L'alchimie appel l'alchimie. C'était là ce qu'avait dit Magnus, pour expliquer son lien avec l'enfant.

 **\- « Véga, Hadar, Altaïr, Antares, Déneb, Aldhara, Wezen, Nunki, Sadir, Wei … Alec, celle ci juste à côté d'Aldhara connais tu son nom, je ne l'avais encore jamais observé? »**

Le jeune garçon n'avait fait aucune erreur et son frère ébouriffa la tignasse brune, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa fierté.

« C'est normal, elle n'est visible qu'en mer. Elle s'appelle Kennit. On raconte que c'est le roi des pirates. Les marins l'utilisent pour naviguer. Je ne connais à vrai dire que bien peu cette histoire, peut être devrais tu poser la question à Jubey ? Lui saurait sans doutes te renseigner. »

Après Raphaël, le second était celui qui s'avérait le plus enclin à se montrer concilient envers eux et leurs trop nombreuses questions. Un sourire pour toute réponse et le calme emplit l'endroit. Un moment de répit avant l'après.

Brise ne toqua pas à la porte de bois, ça aurait été inutile. Il était chez lui sur le Pragonor, depuis nombre de saisons maintenant. Ce bateau, c'était sa maison, autant que pour n'importe quel autre pirate ici. Ses gamins c'était les siens, tous autant qu'ils étaient. C'était sa manière de voir les choses à lui. Il avait choisi cette vie, autant qu'elle l'avait choisi.

Ô bien sûr il avait la taverne, un pied à terre bien agréable, un lègue familiale, une cachette fortement pratique pour la résistance, au cœur même de Min'rahn. Il tenait ses scélérats de gardiens à bonne distance. Ça fonctionnait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourtant il détestait ça. Rester quand les autres partaient et risquaient de ne plus en revenir. Mais il savait que c'était à la taverne qu'il était le plus utile. Alors oui, il avait sauté sur l'occasion que lui offraient bien à leurs insu les deux rejetons des gardiens, pour regagner le navire, pour retrouver sa maison, son foyer, Kelen.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qu'il venait voir en l'instant. Le pas traînant, il c'était dirigé vers la cabine de son capitaine. Nul besoin de s'annoncer, Kel le sentirait arriver, littéralement. Sens de métamorphe oblige. Aussi l'avait il trouvé là, le dos tourné les mains crispées sur son bureau où ses yeux fixaient une carte qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment, absorbé dans ses pensées.

Kelen n'esquissa geste quand Brise s'approcha, se collant même contre le dos offert, posant sa tête contre le crâne du métamorphe. Kelen parlerait quand il serait près, demanderait se dont il aura besoin. C'était ainsi entre eux, absolument naturel. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Kelen se délecta de la simple présence de son compagnon. Brise l'apaisait toujours, le connaissait semblait-il parfois mieux que lui même.

« Je rentre chez moi »

Le ton se voulait badin, mais Brise ne s'y laissait pas prendre. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il sentait les muscles crispés, se détendant à son contact, il connaissait la ride au dessus du nez, qui se creusait quand il avait peur. Il savait Kelen, dans les moindres détails. Il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment. La patience, une chose qu'il avait appris au contact du brun. Tout était affaire de patience avec Kelen.

Il était à peine plus jeune que Magnus quand il avait quitté ces terres. Il y retournait ce jourd'hui. Pour la résistance.

Il n'aimait pas être à Nojitam, cela lui rappelait avec trop de force ce qu'il y avait perdu. Son clan. Sa famille. Sa vie d'avant le Pragonor. D'avant Brise et Jubey. Le temps de l'innocence, désormais bien révolu. Par deux fois on lui avait tout pris. Les gardiens lui avait tout pris

« Fais moi oublier »

Trois simple mots qui en remplaçait bien souvent d'autre. Un signal pour Brise

" À tes ordres Captain" souffla le géant par dessus l'épaule de son amant.

Avec une douceur bien insoupçonnée, il incita Kelen à lui faire face et déposa ses lèvres sur celles lui faisant face, l'emportant dans un baiser plein de langueur. Il avait bien l'intention d'honorer sa parole.

La tension était perceptible au bord du Pragonor. Kelen c'était fermé. Même les pitreries de Brise semblait le laisser, presque froid. Raphaël contemplait son capitaine avec respect. Il savait ce qui lui coûtait de revenir, du moins le devinait il. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité. La résistance avait besoin des métamorphes et avec un nouvel alchimiste en formation, la tâche ne serait encore que plus malaisé pour fomenter en paix. Ils les recherchaient, tous le savaient pertinemment. La fuite de Max et d'Alec, n'étaient pas passé inaperçu, loin de là. Une faille béante dans l'ordre si parfait, William ne pouvait le tolérer, ne le tolérerait jamais. Il ne pouvait accepter une telle marque de faiblesse, pas sous son commandement.

La résistance n'avait jamais fait peur au grand maître jusqu'alors. De simple pécores trop peu nombreux et trop mal organisé pour que leur menaces soit prise comme telle. Peut être cela était ils en train de changer. Peut être une guerre se profilait elle à l'horizon. Les tueries n'avaient jamais apporté de paix sur le long terme. L'ordre du bien et non de la force devait être rétablie. Mais le bien n'était ce pas une donnée subjective, changeante en fonction de qui le défendait ?

L'ombre était plus que perplexe sur tout cela. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre, la paix n'était toutefois pas vraiment lucrative pour son exercice. Ils n'étaient rien de moins qu'une bande de mercenaire après tout, solitaire la plupart du temps, mais d'une manière étrange tous solidaire. Aucun n'avaient choisi cet ordre, mais tous s'en accommodait comme d'une vérité naturelle. Ils étaient ombre, ils étaient fait pour cela, n'aspirait à rien d'autre

C'était un contrat bien étrange qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici et il l'avait accepté pour une raison plus étrange encore, il voulait croire en Kelen.

La chaleur était harassante. Si avoir un alchimiste à bord protégeait des aléas de la navigation, rien ne les préservaient pourtant de la chaleur. Alexander comme bon nombre, s'était débarrassé de sa chemise de pirate, pour laisser sa peau clair être tannée par le soleil. Claire elle ne l'était d'ailleurs plus sur les parties visibles. Magnus quand à lui l'esprit ailleurs songeait à la résistance, elle prenait forme avec une lenteur qui le désabusait. Il savait qu'elle aurait put être tellement plus, elle devait le devenir, pour leur salue à tous.

Soudain, son attention fut happée. Alexander rejoignait la vigie qui semblait être devenue son fief. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps libre et le voir ainsi escalader les cordages, n'avait plus rien de rare. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que sa peau était ainsi exposé au regard. Magnus en était troublé.

Il contemplait les muscles rouler sous l'effort, qui ne semblait pourtant pas en être un. Alexander grimpait avec aisance, laissant à penser que c'était un exercice facile. Il n'en était rien, Magnus le savait lui aussi avait souvent été là haut, tour de garde oblige. Voir les muscles se contracter à chaque efforts, lorsque les bras puissant l'aidait à se hisser avec une aisance singulière. Tout en lui inspirait la force tranquille, l'agilité innée. Son dos définis et ses épaules larges, ses hanches fines qu'il devinait sans mal sous les chausses. Les lignes définis de tout son être. L'alchimiste se fit alors la réflexion saugrenue que les vêtures des pirates ou des gardiens, ne rendaient que piètre justice au physique du jeune homme. Les lignes encrées sur la peau dessinaient des symboles qu'il se voyait vouloir apprendre. Il voulait les redessiner une à une de ses doigts, celles qu'ils percevaient et toutes les autres également. Celles cachées à son regard inquisiteur, sur les cuisses puissantes peut être, la naissance des reins, il voulait sentir la puissance contenue d'Alexander …

Un corps heurta le sien avec fracas, le projetant au sol. Jubey l'avait projeté au sol, derrière lui un Brise hilare se maintenait les cotes, cherchant son souffle avec difficulté. Que ?

« Jub ? »

Le ton de Magnus était pâteux, mais non moins indigné. La mine courroucée Jubey lui indiqua un amoncellement de seau en bois, ou débutait un petit incendie.

« toi tu vas te calmer dans les cales ou je te jettes par dessus bord, tu vas réussir à tous nous faire périr avec tes pitreries. Brise cesse de te bidonner ou tu vas lui montrer l'exemple en rejoignant immédiatement les poissons. Et toi par Kennit remet une chemise »

Cette dernière phrase lui était adressée mais Alexander n'en comprenait pas le sens. Avait il commis un impair ? Après tout il n'était pas le seul à s'être dévêtu loin de là. La vue de ses marques indisposaient peut être Jubey. Que cela pouvait il être d'autre ?

Sans douceur Magnus c'était fait pousser dans les cales par Jubey suivit par Brise. Désormais les pensées de l'alchimiste reprenait bon ordre. Il savait ce qui c'était passé. Il avait laissé sa magie parler pour lui... Cela arrivait parfois, dans des situations particulières...

« Tes désirs sont à nouveau sous contrôle ? »

La voie de Jubey était aussi cinglante que sa dague dont il se curait les ongles avec nonchalance.

« Sois pas trop dur avec no't gamin, il est beau le garçon »

Magnus adressa au géant un regard reconnaissant. Brise serait toujours de son côté, quoi qu'il advienne. Pour cette fois, il n'était pas certain d'être lui même de son propre côté. Il avait eu une pulsion de désir pour ce … gardien. C'était impardonnable, intolérable. Il avait un physique plaisant à regarder soit, mais c'était loin d'être le seul.

« Je … Ce n'était rien. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Jubey se rapprocha de son garçon, passant une main légère dans la tignasse brune. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas vraiment. Il avait simplement eut peur pour lui. Que serait il advenu si Magnus ne c'était pas ressaisit ? Pire si Kelen c'était rendu compte de l'émoi de Magnus ? Ce n'était rien il avait raison, une simple faiblesse de corps, rien de plus.

Les étendues boisées lui paraissait immense. Alexander les contemplaient depuis quelques secondes sans oser bouger. Ils avaient amarré leur bateau et désormais ils y étaient Nojitam leur tendait les bras. La plupart de l'équipage était resté près du Pragonor, Jubey en faisair partit, mais Alec et Max était de ceux qui avait été choisi pour porter le message de la résistance. Laisser le gardien là bas aurait été probablement perçut comme une volonté de Kelen de le dissimuler, aux yeux des siens. Le choix avait donc été vite fait, ils les accompagnerait tout deux. Les arbres étaient de haute taille et seul Kelen semblait savoir où il allait les autres le suivait absolument aveuglément.

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Alexander et des autres quand il vit une forme bondir littéralement sur Kelen. Une jeune femme à la peau cannelle et au longs cheveux brun désordonné, montrait les dents au capitaine dans une claire attitude d'attaque dirigée clairement contre lui, et uniquement lui. Elle se tenait courbée les mains au sol et le regard furibond. Kelen fit d'ailleurs signe à ses hommes de ne pas approcher et resta immobile. Soudain la jeune femme se redressa et sourit à son adversaire d'un instant

Un autre détail attira l' attention d'Alexander. Pas des moindre, la nouvelle venue était entièrement nue. Pas une seule parcelle de peau n'était recouverte. Il sentait ses joues chauffées quand un coup de poings taquin dans son épaule le tira de son hébétude.

« ah bah oui première fille toute nue que tu voie ein mon garçon. Bah c'est pas grave va, suis certain que pour les jeunes hommes, c'est pas pareil»

Cette fois il se sentait entièrement écarlate, particulièrement lorsqu'une image de Kean s'imposa à lui. En effet, il y avait certain domaine qui lui était plus familier que d'autre.

« Chez les métamorphes les vêtements ne sont pas une priorité. On s'y habitue. Tu nous présentes Kel ? »

Le géant paraissait impatient.

« Le gardien reste ici. »

Le ton était presque rocailleux, comme si la jeune fille s'exprimait trop peu. Sa diction en était laborieuse.

« Alors nous également »

Le ton de Kelen était badin et la jeune femme en réponse découvrit à nouveau ses canines trop longue. Kelen ne voulait pas l'abandonner ici, pourquoi ? Alexander en était le premier étonné. Un autre affrontement muet. Le capitaine ne baissait pas le regard et ne changeait rien de son attitude paisible. Et tout changea en un instant

« Bien, venez, mais tu es responsable de lui»

Kelen avait gagné. Alexander n'arrivait pas à déterminé si lui aussi.


	8. Réveil

_Et voilà donc la suite_

 _Merci Liki pour ton adorable review. Et oui Magnus s'égare mais est vite rappelé à l'ordre_

 _J'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira aussi_

 _J'ai l'impression de rentrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet_

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

Tout lui semblait tout à la fois familier et étrangers. Kelen se rappelait les odeurs de mousse, d'érable, de chêne et de cèdre. Il se souvenait de la notion de clan. Ne jamais être seul. Nulle pudeur, nulle intimité, juste la liberté d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Ensemble.

La petite louve ouvrait la marche. Il n'était aucunement nécessaire à Kelen de chercher la lanière de cuir au poignet où se trouvait accroché, il le savait, une petite figurine de bois à l'effigie du totem du clan de la jeune fille. Il avait son odorat pour seul guide. La jeune femme devant lui faisait partie des loups, les Mac'tire donc. Une meute qu'il n'avait que peu côtoyé du temps où il était en ces ne vivait guère de ce côté de Nojitam, sa famille ayant monté campement dans les hauts reliefs, tandis que les Mac'tire avaient eux élus domicile dans les étendues boisées.

Naturellement, il en avait croisé certain représentants lors des grands rassemblements, mais la jeune femme devant lui, ne devait être alors âgée que de quelques cycles de saisons, s'il l'avait vu, il ne lui avait prêté aucune attention.

Elle toutefois, ne pouvait ignorer son nom. Son histoire. C'était de celles que l'on racontait aux enfants le soir pour les prévenir de la villeté des gardiens. Lui l'avait vécu, il n'y avait là rien d'un conte ou d'une fable. Simplement l'atroce vérité. Nulle histoire ne pouvait la retranscrire telle qu'elle avait été, telle qu'il l'avait vécu. L'horreur surplombait parfois les mots. Lui n'en trouvait pas, n'en connaissait pas pour cela.

Son équipage le suivait, après tout ils ne risquaient rien. Ces terres, étaient le foyer sacré des métamorphes, nul ne chercherait à l'en chasser, c'était là crime plus terrible encore pour eux que d'ôter la vie, plus sévèrement puni également. Personne ne leur chercherait ennuie ici, tant qu'eux même ne les provoqueraient pas. La petite louve n'avait fait que rappeler ce simple fait en montrant les crocs à leur arrivée. Fait acté donc.

La jeune femme déambulait avec le pied sûr de ceux qui ne réfléchissent plus aux chemins à prendre. Kelen respectait silence, il n'avait rien a dire de plus important que la quiétude des bois. Tous marchaient sans mot dire. Tous comprenaient probablement l'importance du lieu. Même le rejeton des gardiens. Les rejetons. Max était alchimiste élevé par les gardiens, soit mais gardien tout de même. Curieux mélange en soi. Sur mer toutefois, ça n'avait aucune importance. Peu importait d'où ils venaient, sur les planches du Pragonor, ils étaient tous pirates.

Il était le capitaine de cette étrange famille. Mais famille il en avait également une ici. Tous les métamorphes de Nojitam étaientt également les siens. Il en était ainsi en ces terres. Kelen n'avait guère eut le temps d'imaginer ce que ce retour impliquerait pour lui, pour le métamorphe en lui.

Tout en lui hurlait maison, foyer., mais une odeur, une présence l'empêchait de se transformer et d'aller à travers bois sans prêter attention à rien d'autre. Brise.

Une sensation, un besoin. Il lui fallait protéger son petit. Magnus.

Le métamorphe et le pirate étaient pour le moins toujours en accord sur ces deux points. Brise et Magnus.

Après tout la dualité d'esprit était le lot quotidien de Kelen. Il avait dompté son totem, il brillerait une fois encore.

* * *

Jamais Alexander n'avait vu forêt plus luxuriante. Ici tout regorgeait de couleur : vert, brun, bleu, jaune, rouge, ocre, turquoise, d'odeur de bois, de mousse, de sève, des différents animaux dont il ignorait tout, de son qu'il ne distinguait que bien mal...

Comme souvent les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais il ne voulait risquer de troubler la quiétude de l'instant. Visiblement, cette procession avait quelque chose de solennelle. Kelen était métamorphe, cela l'ombre le lui avait révélé. Il avait depuis lors cherché indice qui aurait put le mettre sur la voie. Personne ne lui en avait rien dit, dut moins Raphaël ne lui en avait rien révélé, puisque c'était là son seul allié à bord du Pragonor. Le seul qui aurait put lui faire part de cette information, mais il l'avait gardé pour lui. Sans doute pour encourager la curiosité du gardien et garder son esprit vif et affûté.

Pourtant, le mystère restait complet. Il n'avait vu aucun totem, le sien était sans doute caché aux regards, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme devant eux. Une louve à en croire le petit animal accroché à son poignet gauche. Elle n'avait pas accueilli Kelen comme on accueil l'un des siens, il n'était donc pas de son clan. Un autre mais lequel? Alexander n'en savait pas assez sur cette race pour le deviner.

Il argua un coup d'œil à ses côtés et échangea un bref regards avec son cadet. Dans les orbes feuillages brillaient la même lueur de fascination que dans les prunelles claires. Même l'ombre et l'alchimiste semblaient touchés par l'instant de grâce. Magnus promenait ses yeux d'or sur tout ce qu'il pouvait capter et Raphaël allait même jusqu'à laisser ses doigts caresser les feuillages à sa portée. Le gardien sourit timidement à l'un et à l'autre et fait notable, chacun lui répondit de bon cœur. L'ambiance ne lui avait jamais été aussi agréable jusqu'alors.

Les plaisirs simple de la découverte. Ils étaient tous en terres inconnues, ensemble et cela leur été fédérateur. Ils ne connaissaient rien de Nojitam, il était donc tout naturel qu'ils se raccrochent à ce qui leur été familier. Les autres marins.

En un maigre instant, Alexander perçu plus qu'il ne vit la métamorphe fondre sur une masse d'abord indistincte, puis plus perceptible. Une touffe de fourrure grise, des oreilles effilées dont l'une coupée sur la longueur, un museau frémissant.

Un autre loup.

Un éclat de rire cristallin, aussi frais qu'un ruisseau. L'animal avait projeté leur guide au sol sans une once d'agressivité.

Un jeu, compris le gardien au vue du large sourire qui fendait le visage tannée. Une langue vint d'ailleurs le balayer, déclenchant un nouvel éclat de joie.

Alexander ne vit aucun signe avant coureur, pourtant le changement eut bien lieu. Le loup jouait et un battement de cœur plus tard, il grognait crocs dehors dans une claire attitude de défense, la tête presque à terre. Il s'était placé de sorte à ce que derrière lui, ne se trouve que Kelen et la métamorphe.

Tous se tendirent en l'instant. Le gardien fit même barrière de son bras pour préserver son frère. Tous étaient sur le qui vive dans différentes posture. Magnus main gauche légèrement levé près à l'attaque, Raphaël avait saisis de longues dagues près à combattre, Jubey était également près à agir, main sur l'arbalète dans son dos.

Brise fut le plus preste à retrouver contenance, il ne l'avait à la vérité pas perdu. Il se rapprocha et s'assit simplement, faisant face à la nouvelle menace. Loup contre géant. Pour Alexander le gagnant d'un combat de cet acabit, n'aurait pas été si aisé à identifier.

Encore un nouveau changement dont Alexander ne pipait rien. Jubey un sourire narquois aux traits se relâcha prestement suivit de près par Magnus et Raphaël qui retrouvèrent une attitude plus neutre. Leurs regards étaient tout dirigé vers un Kelen confiant.

Des doigts froids posé sur son avant bras réveillèrent Alec de sa légère torpeur. Max n'avait pas peur. Il chuchota même a son aîné. **_Confiance_**. Alec écouta, baissant bras et par la même sa barrière de fortune. Kelen ne craignait pas pour Brise, Magnus et Jubey. Ils ne risquaient rien, donc Max non plus. Le capitaine n'aurait pas laissé ainsi exposé les siens s'il craignait danger.

\- « B'jour maître loup. On vient chez vous en paix et j'ai dompté plus coriace que toi va. On est pas des mauvais bougres, tu verras m'est même d'avis que tu finiras par m'aimer. »

Le loup ne se défaisait pas de son attitude menaçante et Brise avança une main leste, gratifiant le sans doute aucun métamorphe, d'un clin d'œil. Nul ne bougea quand les doigts vinrent caresser les poils doux de l'encolure du loup.

Max et Alexander échangèrent un regard hébétés. Ce geste était pour le moins familier, en outre pourquoi ne reprenait il pas forme humaine ? Cela aurait facilité la communication. Un oubli ? Une provocation ? Alexander n'aurait sut le dire.

Le loup humait l'odeur de Brise comme si un fait lui échappait. Il ne bougeait pas se contentant de sentir bruyamment.

Au fil du temps, le grondement se fit plus discret, jusqu'à disparaître tout à fait. L'animal regardait l'homme. Puis nouveau changement brusque, le loup assied sur les pattes arrières le contemplait tête penchée, dans une attitude presque curieuse. Il avait décidé que le géant n' était plus un danger, mais pourquoi ? La jeune métamorphe avait un éclat de surprise et d'intérêt dans les prunelles sombres. Le gardien ne comprenait mot à tout cela et il n'était visiblement pas le seul.

\- « Et oui, j'suis à ce grand malgrippe des mers. Et les gamins derrière moi, c'est mes louveteaux. Donc bas les griffes. Moi aussi j'peux montrer les crocs»

Cette attitude paternelle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle surprenait Alexander. Il était presque incongrûment touché que quelqu'un prenne ainsi sa défense. Rien de comparable avec l'amitié naturelle de Raphaël. Personne chez les gardiens ne lui avait témoigné une telle affection. Pas même ses parents. Brise n'attendait rien en retour. C'était peut être ce qui étonnait le plus Alexander. Brise aimait sans distinction, sans raison, les marins du Progonor c'étaient ses garçons, et les deux enfants des gardiens étaient désormais membre de l'équipage. Voilà tout. Par extension, ils étaient donc des leurs, des siens.

Alexander et Max avaient été privé de ce qu'il voyait briller dans les prunelles du géant.

L'ainé ne voulait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant. L'ordre c'était sa maison, son foyer. Il avait été contraint de l'abandonner, il avait choisi Max, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il rejetait ce qu'était les siens.

Le loup se frotta plus étroitement contre la main de Brise quémandant caresse.

\- « Kel ! Tu portes sur toi l'odeur de Kel. C'est pour ça que le métamorphe n'attaque pas, il te considère comme l'un des leurs».

Magnus était triomphant, un sourire que ne lui avait jamais vu Alexander étirait ses traits. Il venait de résoudre leur petit mystère et s'en trouvait visiblement très fier, la fierté aussi brillait sur le visage de l'humain.

\- « Tssshhh Fiston. Regarde mieux. Réfléchis pas trop va. Crois ton instinct, pas ta cervelle. Tu vois quoi? »

Le ton de Brise était toujours bourru, mais désormais le gardien y percevait une certaine tendresse teinté d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Une certaine chaleur, la même qu'il voyait parfois dans les yeux de Max, qu'il avait vu dans ceux de Jace à certaines occasions.

\- « C'est pas un métamorphe. Un familier ? » quémanda l'alchimiste à son capitaine cette fois.

\- « Tu m'écoutes donc, j'en suis presque étonné. Tu as deviné juste. »

Encore cette même lueur d'affection dans les yeux gris. Était ce cela que les humains appelaient amour ? Kelen s'arrêta un instant et fit un signe de tête respectueux à la métamorphe, l'encourageant ainsi à répondre.

\- « Il a pour nom Cahir. C'est effectivement un familier de notre meute. Un esprit guide. Je suis Derdre du clan des Mac'tire. Bienvenue chez toi, Kelen du clan des  
Giùlainidh »

Toujours la même voix rocailleuse, elle n' impliquait dans ses politesses que Kelen. Les métamorphes étaient un peuple qui exécraient les invités impromptus. S'ils n'avaient eu avec eux leur capitaine, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pu ne serait ce que poser une botte sur ces terres, mais Kelen était avec eux.

Le clan des Giùlainidh, Alexander n'aurait sut dire ce que cela signifiait, pourtant il avait déjà lu ce nom, mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où et cela l'irritait. Il détestait cette sensation d'être sur le point de se rappeler, sans pour autant y parvenir tout à fait.

* * *

Derdre les avait mené à travers bois, une montagne trônait là, mère Guerrière gardant un œil sur la forêt, fille terrible. A son pied plusieurs renfoncements pouvaient à eux tous abriter une trentaine d'humains. Kelen en avait parlé à Magnus petit. Avant de l'endormir il lui avait compté les légendes de son peuple. Lui avait raconté les étendues boisés et les montagnes à perte de vue. Le voir était une toute autre chose, il était émerveillé par la beauté du paysage, par la magnificence des lieux. Tout était paisible et d'une certaine manière brute. Une force tranquille à l'image de Keken.

Derdre les avait conduit a ce qui était leur tanière. Teack. La maison. Kelen lui avait enseigné quelques mots dans sa langue, même si la prononciation de l'alchimiste n'était pas parfaite, il avait été un élève assidu. Magnus avait été surpris que Derdre s'exprime en langue commune.

Une trace là des gardiens à l'époque où ils avaient tenté de les civiliser. Un bien joli mot pour déguiser leur crime. Ils avaient tenté de dresser les métamorphes comme ils dressaient un chien récalcitrant. Non, ils n'auraient fait de telles choses à leur chien.

Magnus en savait peu sur les sévices qu'ils avaient subit. C'était de ces choses qu'on taisait sur le continent. Il avait ouïe dire comme tous des bruits de taverne, des histoires à glacer les sang les plus chauds, à ébranler les cœurs les plus dures.

Il avait vu le dos et le torse de Kelen, avait il besoin de davantage pour comprendre?

Trace de fouet, de brûlure, de coup, d'entailles, même certaines cicatrices dont il n'avait pas pu, pas su, pas voulu déterminer l'origine. Les gardiens avaient trahis les métamorphes de la pire des manières, en cherchant à les soumettre de force, car ils n'avaient pu le faire de grès.

Les métamorphes ne baissaient regard devant nul. Ils leur en avaient coûté leur sang, à Kelen son clan. Mais ils l'avaient prouvé à tous, la liberté pour seule victoire.

Magnus vouait une haine sincère au gardien pour lui, pour son histoire, mais aussi pour Kelen, pour ce père qu'il s'était choisi, pour tout ce qu'il avait subi. Par deux fois.

Ils avaient tous fait confiance à cet ordre qui s'était toujours montré juste, Jusqu'à la première grande guerre. Les métamorphes étaient loin, isolé sur leur Île, ils n'avaient senti le vent du changement. Tout c'était fait avec lenteur sur le continent, les règles c'étaient faites plus austères progressivement et quand les premières tueries eurent lieu, nul n'en compris l'ampleur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les métamorphes moins encore, sans doute. Il les avaient accueilli en compagnon et l'ont par la suite regretté de la plus amère des manières.

Leur accueil désormais témoignait des blessures du passé.

Une quinzaine de métamorphes, hommes, femmes, loup et louve mélangés, les attendaient là dans l'identique même posture de défense avec laquelle les avaient accueilli Derdre. Toutes les prunelles étaient fixées sur le gardien. Grondement, crocs, hargne et colère, tout lui était désigné. Magnus ne pouvait les en blâmer. Lui même sentait parfois flamber sa fureur. Mais il y avait Max. Il avait beau prétendre bellement que cela ne l'influençait guère, ce n'était pas là l'entière vérité. Max comptait. L'alchimie appelait l'alchimie. C'était là un précepte qu'il avait mainte fois entendu de son maître, mais c'était avec son petit disciple qu'il en comprenait toute l'ampleur. Ce lien qui les unissait, fil imperceptible et pourtant bien présent. Max aimait son frère ce simple fait empêchait Magnus de le haïr pleinement. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer.

Les râles gagnaient en intensités, des jappements furtifs perçaient ça et là. Rien de bien différent de l'accueil de Derdre, de celui de Cahir. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Magnus, avant de sentir Kelen se tendre. Leur capitainel avait des connaissances que eux n'avaient pas, des réflexes qui leur étaient inaccessible. Si Kel considérait qu'il y avait là un problème, c'était qu'il y en avait réellement un. Qu'il soit le seul à le percevoir importait peu. Alors Magnus se força à observer davantage, mais pas avec ses yeux, avec ceux de Kel. Il chercha ce qu'il ne voyait pas de prime abord. Un indice, une preuve de ce qu'il supposait.

Les métamorphes ne baissaient pas la garde, il n'y avait aucun apaisement dans leur posture. Même Derdre semblait avoir des difficultés à rester immobile. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, guère à son aise. Magnus ne savait pas ce qui se jouait là. Leur guide avait laissé à Kelen la bonne garde du gardien. Sa vie était entre les mains du métamorphe. Cela ne suffisait pas ? Pourquoi Derdre ne levait pas le voile sur la situation ?

Ils le savaient. Ils étaient ici chez eux, le gardien était chez eux, la petite louve ne l'aurait permis si elle n'avait eu une garantie. La seule qu'elle aurait accepté, c'était Kelen lui même, un métamorphe tout comme eux. Lui ne pouvait trahir ou mentir. Lui c'était la meute. Eux ils n'étaient qu'étranger.

Kelen c'était sa famille. Être considéré par indésirable par ceux là même qu'il appelait sien, était désagréable à l'alchimiste, presque inconcevable.

À l'orée de sa vision, Magnus vit du mouvement, trop rapide pour qu'il l'identifie, trop rapide pour qu'il le comprenne, trop rapide pour empêcher son corps de réagir en fonction.

Il vit des crocs plantés dans son avant bras, des prunelles aussi dorés que les siennes le scruter surpris. Son cerveau refusait de comprendre, même la douleur qu'il était censé en toute logique ressentir, se faisait attendre. Le gardien était derrière lui immobile, il sentait sa présence.

Il entendit un grognement sourd, un râle gutturale. Ça il le connaissait. Kelen grondait à ses côtés. Plus exactement, il c'était placé devant lui gueule ouverte, se hissant sur ses pattes arrières, menaçant. Le métamorphe c'était transformé en ours blanc majestueux. Il le protégeait. Mais de quoi ?

Ah oui, des loups. Magnus contempla sa plaie, une marque de morsures d'où perlait deux fines lignes de sang. Son esprit embrumé devait être remis en ordre.

Il avait vu une masse brune se mouvoir, il s'était élancé sans réfléchir le moins du monde. Il y avait un danger, son corps avait agit. Que le gardien soit la cible de ce danger ne voulait rien dire. Il aurait fait de même pour tous. C'était un simple réflexe, il y avait menace, il c'était interposé.

Il entendait la voix de Jubey, il percevait le ton courroucé.

Ses yeux ne lâchait pas Kelen. S'il continuait ainsi à provoquer les loups, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui. S'en prendraient ils à l'un des leurs ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais Kelen les provoquait. Il devait se calmer. Redevenir maître de lui. Retrouver forme humaine, expliquer qu'il ne voulait que la paix. Brise parlait, essayait d'apaiser, de rassurer. Max et Raphaël était proche du gardien, mais Magnus n'écoutait pas.

Un problème à la fois. Kelen d'abord, c'était lui qui risquait le plus en l'instant, lui qui c'était dressé pour le protéger, lui qui était capable de partir seul à l'affrontement dans le seul but d'épargner à Magnus d'être blessé à nouveau. Nul ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui, cela incluait les loups.

Encore une fois, son corps réagit avant que Magnus n'eut le loisir de réfléchir, avec la force de l'habitude cette fois. À chaque fois où durant son existence, Magnus avait eu peur, il c'était réfugié dans les bras solide de Kelen. Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Ours ou non, c'était son père, c'était Kelen.

L'alchimiste enfouis son visage dans la fourrure immaculée entourant le métamorphe de ses bras, se plaquant contre le dos gigantesque. Sur ses pattes arrières, Kelen fulminait jusqu'à ce que Magnus se love contre lui, là Kelen fut statut de cire. Magnus entendit vaguement Jubey et Brise tenter de le dissuader, mais il ne recula pas, étreignant plus étroitement. Il ne lâcherait pas prise. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne laisserait pas Kelen en proie au loups seul. S'ils attaquaient, il combattrait aussi.

\- « C'est moi papa, je vais bien »

Ce simple mot Magnus l'avait si souvent pensé, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de se l'entendre dire. Pourtant il sonnait si juste à ses oreilles, si vrai. Il sentit le corps dans ses bras se modifier, reprendre forme humaine. Il sentait la chaleur le brûler, la magie affluer, mais il ne lâcha guère prise. C'était Kelen. C'était son père.

* * *

Alexander regardait Kelen retrouver forme humaine avec une lenteur qui contrastait avec la rapidité de sa transformation en ours. C'était son instinct qui avait agis. Pour Magus, le retour au calme était plus délicat visiblement.

Quand Alexander avait compris pour Max, son corps, son instinct avait agi pour lui, il en allait de même pour le capitaine du Pragonor.

Alexander ne pouvait détourner longtemps son regard du bras de Magnus où la plaie trônait toujours. Le loup avait attaqué le gardien qu'il était, il avait contemplé le sang couler sans comprendre, sans ressentir la douleur qu'il attendait.

Une simple vérité c'était alors imposé à lui. Ce n'était pas le sien, pas son bras, la peau en était halée, les muscles moins saillants. Magnus se tenait devant lui l'air hébété, le regard fixé sur la morsure, c'était son bras. C'était lui qui c'était interposé face au danger, face au loups brun. L'alchimiste était le premier surpris de sa propre intervention, peut être autant que le loup lui même qui s'en retourna prestement.

Alexander aurait voulu agir, remercier, mais il ne savait que faire ou que dire. D'un autre il aurait put comprendre. De tout autre il aurait put expliquer. Il était le frère de Max, un marin du Pragonor, un compère de Raph.

Pour Magnus, il n'avait semblait il jamais été plus qu'un gardien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait ainsi poussé à agir, à prendre sa défense, a même se faire blesser à sa place. Que lui prenait il ? C'était aussi soudain qu'invraisemblable. Alexander ne comprenait pas et détestait cela.

Max. Cela ne pouvait être autre chose. Leur lien était il si étroit que l'amour de Max pour son aîné poussait Magnus à agir? Pourquoi aurait il été effarée de son aide sinon ? Un simple réflexe. Un « _accident_ » Cette explication lui paraissait nébuleuse, mais il n'en trouvait guère d'autre. Elle avait également l'avantage de ne pas trop le faire se questionner sur d'autre raison, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Les loups ne s'étaient pas départit de leur attitude d'attaque, même l'intervention de Kelen n'avait pas suffit semblait il. Une femme au cheveux brun descendant en cascade identique à ceux de Derdre vint se positionner face au loup. La matriarche du clan à n'en pas douter, les loups étaient immobile attendant son ordre. Le visage au trait défini, reflétait une certaine colère hargneuse.

\- « àr»

Elle rugissait, ordonnant qu'on l'écoute. Une autre tentative ne fut pas nécessaire, les loups se dispersèrent de plus ou moins bonne grâce.

L'attention d'Alexander fut à nouveau par Kelen, il voulait qu'elle le soit. Il réfléchirait sur les motivations de l'alchimiste, plus tard, seul. Ou jamais, jamais voilà qui était encore mieux.

Un ours donc. Voilà qui étonnait pour le moins Alexander, il n'aurait pu découvrir le totem de Kelen, ce fait ne l'avait pas effleurer. Un ours, il songeait leur race éteinte depuis longtemps. Son étonnement fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne put penser à le retenir.

\- «Je pensais les ours disparu»

C'était ce qu'Alexander avait lu, entendu chez les gardiens. C'était un mystère qui avait éveillé sa curiosité plus jeune.

C'était un clan ancien, dont les écrits avaient perdu la trace après la première grande guerre, lors de l'expédition sur Nojitam, la seule que les gardiens aient orchestré. Il y avait peu d'ouvrage sur cette époque, peu sur les métamorphes, mais Alexander les avaient tous étudié.

Comprendre le monde dans lequel il vivait lui semblait crucial. C'était providence que les gardiens soient arrivé ici malgré les intempéries, il était attendu aux vues des risques, qu'une telle initiative ne soient pas réitéré.

La rumeur chez les gardiens voulait que les ours n'aient pas supporté la venue de l'ordre et avaient fuis dans les montagnes, ou coupé de tous ils avaient fini par s'éteindre. Les métamorphes étaient barbares, les ours plus que les autres sans doutes.

Pourtant Kelen. Il était là face à lui. Sauvage n'était pas le premier mot qui lui venait spontanément pour décrire l'homme. Charisme, Capitaine lui convenait mieux.

Alexander savait que depuis le voyage des gardiens, les rapports entre les métamorphes et son ordre s'étaient détérioré. La faute à la guerre et à des divergence d'opinions. Que l'ordre cherche à les régler par la force avait toujours déplut à l'érudit. La violence n'était jamais une solution, même si les intentions étaient bonnes, rien ne justifiait cela.

La réaction des loups lui laissait penser que les vieilles rancœurs demeuraient toujours.

Magnus se retourna face à lui. Les yeux d'or lui firent manquer une respiration ou deux. Hargne, rage, colère, peine, tristesse, douleur, rancune. Tant de haine, tant de force. Une étrange sensation lui vrilla le cœur. Plus jamais ça.

A ses cotés, Alec sentait Jubey se tendre, Raphaël trépigner. Un regard d'incompréhension plus tard échangé avec Max, Brise passa devant lui le regard braqué sur un Kelen nu redevenu humain.

\- « Vous en avez oublié un »

Les prunelles de Magnus ne se reflétaient que trop bien dans ce qu'il percevait dans la voix contenue. Le ton l'atteignit au cœur plus sûrement qu'un coup. Brise n'était que douceur bourru. Habituellement. Là il n'était que hargne froide. Il n'y avait plus sur le visage tannée la bonhomie caractéristique, le sourire éternel. Qu'une ironie cinglante, glaçante.

Alexander ne pipait rien, hébété il suivit des yeux la course du Géant. Brise parlait, mais Alexander n'entendait pas, il cajolait, calmait, apaisait, mais Alexander n'entendait rien ne voyait rien, rien d'autre que le dos de Kelen. Dire qu'il était meurtri aurait été un doux euphémisme. Alexander avait vu des grands brûlés, des blessés, une fois même il avait aidé à soigner un homme sur qui son toit s'était écroulé.

Pourtant jamais il n'avait vu autant de tissus cicatriciel sur un même corps.

Il se sentait étourdi. Il fallait qu'il s'assoit.

 _ **Vous en avez oublié un.**_

La phrase de Brise jeté comme la pire des insultes lui revenait en mémoire sans cesse, elle bourdonnait à ses oreilles comme une horrible ritournelle. Comme une sentence à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de Kelen. Ces blessures il les connaissait, ou plutôt il connaissait les armes qui les avaient provoqué.

Ils étaient gardiens. Ils enduisaient leurs armes d'anti-magie. Alexander en reconnaissait les traces partout sur le corps devant lui.

Il aurait put nommer toutes les armes. Il les avaient étudié comme tout gardien, mais ne les avaient jamais utilisé. Ce n'était pas un guerrier Izzy si. Glenn aussi.

Non, il les connaissait. Il savait la douceur de sa sœur, le caractère léger de son compère. Ils n'avaient put commettre pareil acte. Aucun des guerriers qu'il connaissait n'aurait put. C'était les siens, il ne les appréciaient pas tous, mais c'était les siens. Tuer était une chose, torturer ainsi en était une toute autre.

Non Izzy était trop jeune, Glenn également. Mais les parents du père d'Alec ,non. Ils avaient participé à l'excursion sur Nojitam. Le père de Robert y avait même laissé la vie, sa mère n'avait, comme bon nombre pas survécu au voyage. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait là erreur grossière. Lors de l'arrivé des gardiens Kelen ne pouvait être qu'un enfant. Il y avait confusion, les siens n'avaient pas fait ça.

Trace large mais peu profonde sur l'épaule gauche. Un fouet. _Pian_. L'arme préférée d'Izzy.

Une ligne fine et définie le long de la colonne. Jace en avait une . Lann. Une épée caractéristique des gardiens.

De nombreux points d'impact ça et là. Des flèches. Alec aimait l'arc.

Des traces sur les bras, les côtes, les hanches. Scian. Des couteaux de lancés.

Il voyait les tortures. L'acier brûlant. Le cruach consistait à du métal fondu placé sur la peau.

Des entailles rondes. Chakran...

Izzy, Glenn et les autres n'avaient rien fait. Cette fois. Ce n'était pas eux, mais cela aurait put. Sur d'autre corps cela avait dut l'être.

Alexander se souvenait des retours de chasse, du sang qui maculait les vêtures des guerriers. Ce n'était pas le leur. Cela il l'avait toujours sut.

Ils appelaient leur proies : gibier. Il l'avait pris pour tel. L'érudit avait toujours pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela. Des animaux. De la viande qu'il ramenait, mais qu'ils gardaient pour eux, comme lui ses trouvailles dans les livres.

Il en doutait désormais. Il n'avait pas sut voir, pas voulu voir l'horreur.

C'était plus facile quand c'était loin, quand il ne pouvait mettre de visage sur les meurtres, les tueries orchestré par les siens.

Plus simples quand il ne voyait pas les failles, les mensonges de son ordre.

Plus facile aussi quand il pouvait penser que les ombres étaient vils, les alchimistes des monstres, les métamorphes des sauvages et les pirates de la truandailles.

Il se souvenait du regard froid d'Izzy quand Kiara était partit à l'échafaud, il avait voulu croire que ce n'était là qu'un masque. Mais et si c'était seulement l'habitude ? Qu'aurait elle fait si elle avait compris pour Kiara ? Pire, pour Max ? Aurait elle livré la petite elfe et son frère ? Cette pensée, ce doute horrifiait Alexander. Il fallait qu'il s'assoit.

L'ordre ce n'était pas ça. Ça ne pouvait être ça. Torturer un enfant ? Exterminer tout un clan ? Mettre à néant des races entière?

Alexander s'en retourna. Il voulait fuir cette vérité qu'il ne pouvait assumer. Partir loin qu'importe où. Mais pas sans Max. Jamais sans Max. Et s'il n'était pas en mesure d'assurer sa sécurité ? Et si les gardiens les rattrapaient?

Une vision horrifique. Le dos de Max comme celui de Kelen.

Alexander n'y tint plus. Son estomac se déversant sur le sol, avec son dégoût de l'ordre, de lui. Il tremblait, mais n'en avait cure, il voulait oublier, ne pas penser, ne pas comprendre. Il voulait simplement dormir.

* * *

Le gardien était un lâche. Il avait fuit. Le dos de Kelen le dégoûtait ? Les plaies lui donnait la nausée ?

Magnus était en colère. Il ne le laisserait pas minimiser ce qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Kelen au métamorphes, aux alchimistes...

Quand il le rejoignit, le rejeton des gardiens venait à peine de finir de se répandre sur le sol. Magnus était furieux et écœuré. Il saisi le gardien, l'obligeant à lui faire face, main sur l'encolure de sa chemise près à frapper. Son frère était alchimiste, ça aurait put être lui. Alexander ne méritait pas Max.

L'or croisa le regard bleu et ce qu'il y vit l'ébranla. Le gardien se laissait faire, aucune résistance, alors même que Magnus était près à le rosser. Des larmes brillaient dans les prunelles claires. Émotion ou malaise, Magnus n'en était pas certain. Ce n'était peut être là qu'un stratagème de gardien, feindre le cœur pour mieux trahir. Pourtant, il paraissait sur le point d'encaisser qu'importe ce que l'alchimiste était sur le point de faire.

\- « Qu'avons nous fait ? »

Le ton était perdu, presque hébété. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le gardien réagissait il ainsi ? C'était un monstre, ce que son ordre avait fait n'aurait pas dut l'ébranler. Il n'aurait pas dut avoir cet air si touché.

\- « Les métamorphes ne sont pas peuple à se soumettre. Ils ont préféré se battre, jusqu'au dernier. Je dois tout de même reconnaître que vous y avez mis du cœur pour essayer d'aller contre leur nature. »

Le gardien semblait à nouveau susceptible de rendre son repas. Magnus ne le lâchait pas. Il avait la sensation que s'il desserrait sa prise, le frère de Max se dissoudrait dans le sol, le retrouver alors aurait été mal aisé.

\- « Que t'avons nous fait à toi ? »

La question surpris Magnus. Il aurait put en prendre ombrage, mais il lisait une telle vulnérabilité dans les prunelles claires.

\- « Vous m'avez pris ma famille, l'équipage du Pragonor, ma mère »

Magnus fit volte face et rejoignit les siens. La détresse du gardien il ne pouvait la supporter, il ne parvenait à y faire face. Il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Magnus ne pouvait pas être celle ci, mais connaissait qui le pourrait.

\- « Le gardien à besoin de toi »

Magnus regarda Raphaël disparaître d'ou lui venait, sans mot dire, c'était inutile.

Jubey était seul assis à même le sol contemplant la foret. Magnus le rejoignit bien vite, mêlant ses doigts à ceux du pirate, comme il le faisait enfant. Il était désarçonné, par les événements, par Nojitam, par ce satané gardien. Néanmoins Magnus savait qu'il avait des données immuable dans son existence, des piliers sur lesquels il pourrait toujours s'appuyer. Jubey était l'un d'eux.

L'alchimiste s'apaisa, synchronisant sa respiration sur celle du second. Jubey n'en dirait jamais rien, il le savait. Il était simplement là à chaque fois que Magnus en aurait besoin, il serait toujours là.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus.

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot

La suite continuera d'être houleuse, les pauvres ne sont pas au bout de leur peine ^^


	9. EDIT

Hey,

Un petit message pour donner de petites nouvelles de ce compte laissé à l'abandon. Le pauvre seul livré a lui même, depuis plusieurs mois.

En effet, depuis un petit moment maintenant je n'écris plus de fanfic,ni plus sur fanfiction forcément, je n'arrives plus à m'y plonger vraiment.

Concernant Min'Rahn et Paradoxe, je vais purement et simplement les abandonner, pour ceux qui les suivaient je suis désolée, c'était « les gros » projets que j'avais ici et je n'arriverais plus à m'y plonger, donc je préfère arrêter.

Pour le reste c'est à dire, Un carnet pour mener l'enquête, Une histoire de famille, La rage pour bouclier et On choisit parfois sa famille, je les laisse en pause pour le moment, mais je sais que j'y reviendrais. C'est des écrits plus doux quelque part et j'ai plus de facilité à y retourner.

Voilà, désolée et merci des bisous


End file.
